Je reviens dans une minute
by Papy-1412
Summary: UA - La vie de deux New-yorkais liés par un passé douloureux et une amitié à toute épreuve, évoluant dans leur relation à chaque St-Sylvestre. Fiction en quatre parties, pour fêter le Nouvel An 2012.
1. Partie 1: Qui m'embrasse? !

Salut tout le monde, ici Papy!

…

3, 2, 1...

BONNE ANNEE!

… Oui, je sais que je suis un peu en retard, mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte ^^

Bref, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, un joyeux noël etc. Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, mes vacances en Thaïlande étaient superbes et ensoleillées, j'ai eu du temps pour écrire et donc vous pondre... Ceci.

Ceci est une révolution (en mode Steve Jobs), en effet, vous connaissez le one-shot, ou encore le two-shot et même le three-shot... Eh bien, j'ai fait mieux: le four-shot ^^

Un 4-S (Non, non, pas le téléphone...) qui est une UA. Je posterai une nouvelle partie tout les deux jours, et vous aurez une surprise à la fin ^^

Voilà, j'espère donc que cela vous plaira autant que j'ai apprécié de l'écrire ^^

Disclaimer appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto, et aussi à Marta Kauffman et David Crane pour la dernière scène de cette partie :)

Rating T, bien que pour les deux premières parties ça reste dans le K.

Pour le début, des couples qui me font frémir. Par la suite, vous arrêterez de hurler... ^^ Je garde le suspens, vous verrez bien ^^

Précision, cette première partie n'a pas été corrigée par Aile d'Argent, par manque de temps. Donc ne hurlez pas au scandale, quand elle aura fini, j'éditerai ceci, et je vous promet que ls parties suivantes seront corrigées. On va dire que celle-ci est moins importante... ^^

Bref... HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><strong>Je reviens dans une minute - partie 1<strong>

**Qui m'embrasse? !**

* * *

><p><em>Il était vingt-trois heures et des poussières chez les Uzumaki. Un petit blond fixait l'horloge murale face à lui pour éviter de regarder l'infâme nourriture sous ses yeux ainsi que sur le jeune homme assit à son opposé.<em>

_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la tradition avait toujours été la même chez les Uzumaki : des ramen pour le Nouvel An, comme les 355 autres jours de l'année. Seulement cette fois-ci, la colérique rousse avait tapé du poing sur la table. Ces 'snob' de Uchiha venaient chez eux pour ce soir particulier. Ils avaient toujours réussi à faire des soirées parfaites, alors eux aussi ils en feraient une!_

_Évidemment, elle ne considérait pas ces personnes comme des prétentieux, au contraire: ceux-ci étaient leurs meilleurs amis. Seulement voilà, elle aurait aimé leur en mettre plein la vue pour une fois._

_Ils étaient plus riches qu'eux, mieux placés dans la société, mieux habillés, leurs enfants allaient en école privée ; bref, ils venaient d'un autre monde. Seulement, les Uzumaki étaient particulier dans leur détermination et leur ténacité. Alors si Kushina décidait de les ''battre pour une fois'', elle les battrait!_

_Et pour cela, elle sortit le grand jeu! Le champagne, l'argenterie, la vaisselle de Maman, les petits-fours, les huîtres – ces infâmes bouillies qui donnaient des hauts-le-cœur à Naruto – et toute cette cuisine hautement chère._

_La mère Uchiha, Mikoto, fut ravie de tout ceci. Elle ne cessa de complimenter Kushina, une de ses amies les plus proches, que ce soit sur la décoration jusqu'aux sets de table. De son côté, Fugaku resta pour la plupart du temps muet, se contentant de quelques sons d'approbation et d'un petit sourire en coin quand la nourriture lui plaisait._

_Et assis à côté de lui se trouvaient leurs deux enfants, Itachi et Sasuke. Si l'un avait le sourire et la douceur de sa mère, l'autre était un glaçon comme son père – voire même pire. Tout le long de la soirée, malgré les coups de coude répétés d'Itachi, des appels plus ou moins forts: pas un mot. Si Kushina ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait presque eut envie de demander s'il était muet._

_Encore plus que les fruits de mer, ceci mit mal à l'aise Naruto. Lui d'habitude si plein d'entrain, si enthousiaste, il était capable de se lier avec les plus coriace – il avait tout de même dompté le glaçon Neji Hyuuga, l'étrange Sai et le canidé Kiba Inuzuka! Mais avec Sasuke Uchiha, il sentait que c'était inutile. Le jeune Uchiha n'était même pas timide ou fatigué, c'était juste... Du mépris, pur et dur._

_Et ceci, ce renfermement, ça l'irritait encore plus que ça ne le mettait mal à l'aise. Il mourrait d'envie de se lever et d'aller plonger cette tête brune dans son assiette, en lui hurlant d'enlever ce balai qu'il avait dans le c..._

_Et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air si frigorifique au premier regard. Il ressemblait énormément à sa mère pour ce qui était de son visage et le reste semblait copié collé sur son frère. Il avait la même taille que Naruto, bien qu'il soit plus fin et élancé. Il connaissait pas mal de bruns, mais aucun n'avaient cette couleur de cheveux particulière, presque bleutée, tout comme ses yeux. La plupart étaient noirs mats sans réelle profondeur, mais ceux-ci lui parlaient. Une étincelle qui était inconnue à Naruto y brillait parfois. Le blond avait remarqué que souvent, c'était quand il venait de faire une blague qui amusait l'assistance, quand sa mère piquait une de ses colères habituelles, ou même quand Minato montrait de l'affection envers son fils._

_Soudain, alors que l'horloge n'allait pas tarder à sonner minuit, trois coups furent tapés sur la porte d'entrée, pressants. Kushina se leva pour aller ouvrir, perplexe, et adressa un petit sourire désolé à ses invités avant de sortir de la salle à manger:_

_« Désolée, je reviens dans une minute... »_

* * *

><p>Nouvel an 2012 – Vingt ans<p>

« Naruto, tu vas ouvrir s'il te plaît ? »

« Tout de suite, Hinata. » s'exécuta le jeune adulte en se débarrassant rapidement de son tablier et allant ouvrir la porte d'entrée de leur appartement.

« YO ! » lança t-il à l'assemblée face à lui, le sourire si large qu'il fendait son visage en deux.

Son regard balaya l'assistance, s'adoucissant en apercevant tous ses amis ayant répondu présents à son invitation pour cette soirée spéciale.

« Salut Naruto, » répondit Ino, lui faisant rapidement la bise. « Où est Hinata ? »

« Dans la cuisine, elle finit de préparer le repas. » répondit-il en serrant la main de Shikamaru et Chouji, les deux ayant accompagné la blonde qui se précipita dans l'appartement pour embrasser son amie.

Il lança une petite bourrade amicale au brun et ils se lancèrent rapidement dans une discussion sur leur année passée de chaque côté des États-Unis. Shikamaru était parti de New-York huit mois auparavant, se rendant dans une université à Albuquerque. Il continuait de dire que le sable, _c'est galère_, mais pourtant il était véritablement tombé amoureux du Nouveau Mexique. Naruto lui glissait une remarque discrète accompagnée d'un sourire carnassier, demandant s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux _tout court,_ quand la sonnette retentit à nouveau et qu'il dût reprendre son rôle de hôte.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le couple Tenten-Neji qu'il accueillit, suivi de Lee ayant apporté son cadeau de Noël qui, comme chaque année, fut rangé avec les autres immondes tuniques vertes au fond d'un placard.

Il n'eut pas une minute de plus pour lui, les arrivées s'enchaînèrent. Asuma et sa femme Kurenai, enceinte de bientôt quatre mois, entrèrent accompagnés de Kakashi caché derrière son habituel livre orange bien que ce fut le dernier jour de l'année. Ensuite, ce fut Kiba qui arriva, ayant apporté le dessert et déprimé d'avoir dû laisser son cher chien chez lui.

Entre chaque sonnerie, Naruto allait rapidement en cuisine voir s'il pouvait aider, et au passage papoter avec les jeunes filles qui avaient décidé de faire chambre à part en attendant que l'ensemble des invités fussent présents. Il était en train de faire un bisou sur la joue de sa chère et tendre qui rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, sous le regard noir de Neji qui espionnait, quand à nouveau la sonnerie retentit. Il se dépêcha d'arriver à la porte, sachant parfaitement qui étaient les deux derniers invités. Ce fut avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il ouvrit.

« Salut, Sakura! »

« Salut Naruto. » rit la jeune fille, toujours amusée de l'enthousiasme continu de son ami.

Sakura était son amie féminine la plus proche depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, étant chaque année dans la même maternelle, école primaire, et enfin collège. Durant leurs jeunes années, elle avait subi les approches plus ou moins directes du blond qui voulait sortir avec elle, mais elle avait toujours répondu par la négative. Ce fut lorsqu'ils grandirent un peu, mûrissant probablement, qu'ils se découvrirent plein de points communs et surtout une énorme amitié qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour.

Maintenant, ils avaient bien grandi. Ils s'étaient un peu perdus de vue au lycée, mais à présent ils essayaient de se voir le plus souvent possible dans l'année. Leur relation n'avait plus rien d'ambiguë étant donné qu'ils étaient tout deux en couple, et heureux en ménage.

Se rappelant de la présence d'une autre personne, le blond tourna la tête et sourit plus doucement, presque affectueusement avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« Hey, Teme. Je pensais que tu arrivais _toujours_ à l'heure? »

Le brun ouvrit un œil et fixa Naruto.

Celui-ci, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même dégaine qu'à ses neuf ans, toujours cet air méprisant sur le visage. Naruto se demandait encore comment lui et Sakura pouvaient sortir ensemble. Ils étaient littéralement le jour et la nuit. Sakura avait besoin d'un homme aimant, attentionné, doux, et Sasuke ne savait même pas épeler le mot "câlin".

Ce n'était qu'après une année à se chercher des poux que Naruto avait enfin saisi son mode de fonctionnement. Et maintenant, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas réussi à lui inculquer cette notion de "ceux qu'on aime, on est pas dégoûtés quand on les touche".

« C'est le cas. » rétorqua sèchement l'Uchiha, bien qu'il sourie lui aussi en coin. « Seulement, un imbécile a choisit d'emménager dans le coin le plus bondé de New-York, et sans parking à proximité. »

Le blond s'esclaffa et tendit son poing à Sasuke, qu'ils cognèrent avec un sourire complice.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus, Sasuke. »

« Hn. »

Suite à cet accord mono-syllabique, Naruto s'écarta pour laisser ses amis entrer. Ceux-ci se firent accueillir joyeusement, certains de ses hôtes ayant déjà une coupe de champagne à la main. Naruto ferma la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers la pièce des filles, leur annonçant que Sakura était arrivée et qu'ils allaient passer à l'apéritif, quand un cri d'orfraie made in Ino résonna et qu'elle courut embrasser son amie. Naruto leva les yeux aux ciel en se rappelant que quelques années auparavant, elles se comportaient comme chien et chat, se disputant pour leur _Sasuke-kun_.

L'atmosphère déjà détendue de base se réchauffa encore plus au fil de la soirée, l'alcool aidant. De petits groupes s'étaient formés, et Naruto était resté avec Sakura et Hinata dans un coin. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua l'absence de son meilleur ami et le trouva profondément assis dans un pouf au fond de la pièce, une flûte de champagne à la main, attendant visiblement que la soirée se passe presque comme si cela était un calvaire.

Irrité, il se dirigea vers Monsieur l'asocial, et lui donna un coup de pied léger dans les genoux, faisant relever ses yeux nuit vers lui.

« Ohé, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul? On est quatorze, dans un trois-pièce minuscule. Pourquoi tu reste dans ton coin? »

Le brun fixa son ami quelques secondes avant de baisser à nouveau ses yeux, haussant les épaules.

« J'ai envie d'être seul. »

« C'est le Nouvel an, Sasuke. L'année prochaine, c'est 2012 et on va tous mourir, alors il faut profiter. » ajouta t-il en ricanant.

Un petit rire secoua les épaules de l'Uchiha, mais il resta assis dans son coussin, fixant ses anciens camarades parler. Naruto soupira longuement, puis s'assit sur la table basse à sa gauche et prit la parole d'une voix plus basse.

« C'est à cause du Nouvel an que tu fais la gueule? »

Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux et ses épaules se voûtèrent.

« Cela fait plus de onze ans, Naruto. »

« Ouais, mais ta réaction prouve que t'y penses encore. »

Sasuke avala sa salive et ferma les yeux, ses poings se crispant sur le tissu de son pantalon.

« Certes, mais ça n'a rien à voir. » siffla t-il

« Alors quoi? »

Le brun soupira à nouveau, et marmonna:

« Le passé est le passé, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il faut y penser. »

Naruto baissa les yeux, décidant d'abandonner le sujet pour le moment.

Leur première rencontre s'était effectuée lors de la soirée du réveillon de leurs neuf ans. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole une seule fois, seuls les parents discutaient joyeusement, mangeant et riant. Seulement, quelques minutes avant que l'horloge ne sonne la Nouvelle année, quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte. Kushina était allée ouvrir, leur lançant un "Je reviens dans une minute!"

Cette phrase, ce mensonge, Naruto s'en souviendrait toute sa vie pour la simple et bonne raison que sa mère, malgré le temps qu'ils attendirent, ne revint jamais. Ensuite, c'était Minato qui était allé voir ce qu'il se passait, les abandonnant lui aussi à jamais.

Inquiets, Mikoto, Fugaku et Itachi s'étaient exécutés à leur tour, laissant les enfants à table et l'aîné Uchiha leur avait demandé de ne pas bouger, quoi qu'il se passe.

Après une heure, deux heures à attendre, l'horloge avait sonné, ils étaient en 2001, mais personne ne revenait. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, terrifiés de voir ce qui se tramait. Ils avaient terminé dans la chambre du blond à attendre, simplement, à discuter, à rire peut-être, à jouer aux jeux-vidéos. Et ce fut au petit matin qu'un cri déchirant avait retenti près de l'entrée. Le livreur de journaux avait remarqué que la porte d'entrée était ouverte et que derrière...

Naruto déglutit en se rappelant des hurlements qui avaient retenti quand les voisins étaient apparus les uns après les autres. Lui et Sasuke n'avaient jamais assisté à la scène, mais ils se doutaient bien de ce que la police avaient dû trouver, et vu les tâches qui s'étaient incrustées, ce n'était pas de la confiture de fraise...

D'après un policier qui avait accepté de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, seul un cada-... une _personne _manquait à l'appel: Itachi. Et sur le parquet, le symbole du gang de l'Akatsuki, célèbre mafia américaine, avait été dessiné dans le sang. Depuis, l'aîné Uchiha avait été remarqué dans des quartiers sombres de Manhattan, traînant avec des gens peu fréquentables...

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant se rappeler de pareils événements. Le plus important était que Sasuke et lui s'étaient liés d'amitié ce jour-là, malgré que ce soit de la manière la plus sordide qui soit, et ceci avait perduré au fil des années. Quand l'un faisait un cauchemar dans lequel le fameux réveillon apparaissait, il appelait l'autre pour se rassurer. C'était ainsi, leur amitié était forgée par ce souvenir, par cette solitude qu'ont les orphelins mais qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble. Et ceci, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Au lieu de fuir les Nouvel an comme la peste, ceux-ci pouvant faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux, ils avaient choisi de les passer ensemble, car c'était le seul moyen de ne pas oublier leur parents et de continuer de rendre hommage au désastreux dîner qu'avait fait Kushina ce soir-là. Mais malgré tout, ils ne pouvaient empêcher un certaine déprime de remonter...

Naruto soupira quand le sourire doux de sa mère lui revint en mémoire, les yeux rieurs de son père l'accompagnant, ce _je reviens dans une _minute qui fut les dernières paroles qu'il entendit de sa mère.

Ses iris glissèrent jusqu'au brun assis à côté de lui et qui fixait le mur pâle du salon, et un petit sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Sa famille était peut-être morte, mais il avait trouvé mieux: un ami, avec qui il pouvait tout partager, tout dire. Sans Sasuke, il ne serait plus rien, et pour ceci il lui en serait reconnaissant toute sa vie. Et visiblement, cette année avait été un peu plus difficile que d'habitude pour Sasuke, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il restait dans son coin.

Un appel de Kiba se plaignant que la réserve de bière ait été écoulée le tira de sa rêverie, et il se redressa, devant laisser son meilleur ami seul à nouveau. Il hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par se tourner en direction de l'Uchiha, attraper son bras et le tirer avec lui jusqu'à la supérette du coin, malgré les insultes colorées qui s'envolèrent de la bouche d'un Uchiha irrité. Néanmoins, il remarqua un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, presque un "merci" soufflé.

Ils revinrent une demi-heure plus tard, et s'aperçurent que la télévision avait été allumée. Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant la nouvelle année, et tout le groupe s'était réuni dans le salon. En temps qu'hôte, Naruto se mit au centre, un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'écria:

« Alors? Faut qu'on s'organise... Qui embrasse qui? »

De grandes œillades perplexes lui répondirent ainsi que quelques exclamations:

« Quoi? Comment ça? »

« Depuis quand on s'embrasse au Nouvel An? »

« C'est nul, moi j'ai pas de cavalière! »

« Fallait emmener Akamaru, Kiba! »

Des rires s'élevèrent, et Naruto consentit à répondre:

« Allez, ça sera marrant! Qui le fait avec moi? »

« T'as Hinata, ça ne te suffit pas? » siffla Neji.

« C'est pas marrant si c'est uniquement les couples qui le font... » soupira Kiba, déçu à l'idée de rater un baiser avec la Hyuuga.

Un ange passa, et finalement, quelques personnes se prêtèrent au jeu, formant les couples les plus improbables qui soient comme Ino et Sakura, Chouji et Lee, ainsi que Neji avec Hinata, toujours aussi protecteur.

Le compte à rebours débuta, et Naruto se rendit compte... Qu'il était tout seul, alors qu'il avait donné cette idée.

« Hey! Et moi? Qui se met avec moi? HEY! »

Personne ne lui répondit, tout le monde étant deux par deux. Shikamaru ajouta:

« C'est bizarre, on est sensés être un nombre pair, pourtant... »

Néanmoins, sa remarque très pertinente fut étouffée avec le bruit que commencèrent à faire ses amis, en étant au chiffre cinq.

« Qui m'embrasse? ! »

« QUATRE! »

« Ohé, s'il vous plaîîît! »

« TROIS! »

« Allez, soyez sympa! »

« DEUUUX... ! »

« ALLEEEEEZ! »

« UUUUUN...! »

« T'es vraiment chiant, Usuratonkachi... »

« ZÉÉR-... »

Un grand silence résonna dans la pièce, la dernière syllabe ayant été noyée dans l'abasourdissement total que ressentirent chacun des invités à cet instant.

Sasuke, irrité que le blond ne cesse de geindre en sautillant, avait finit par perdre patience, et avait trouver que le meilleur moyen de le faire taire était de lui donner ce qu'il voulait... Et donc l'embrasser.

Suite au long silence, Sasuke recula des lèvres d'un blond ayant les yeux sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites, et croisa ses bras en dévisageant l'assistance.

« Quoi? »

« BONNE ANNÉE! » hurla Jiraiya qui venait de fracasser la porte d'entrée, un grand sourire sur le visage à l'idée de faire une surprise pareille à son filleul.

Seulement, ce fut lui qui fut surpris en apercevant les mâchoires au sol de certains des invités, Neji semblant en colère, Ino s'essuyant discrètement le nez avec un mouchoir imbibé de sang et Kiba ayant l'air de retenir un fou rire.

« J'ai raté quelque chose? »

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu!<p>

Donc, qui a reconnu la dernière scène sans chercher qui étaient les deux inconnus du disclaimer? XD Allez, je vais m'amuser... La première personne qui trouve aura ma reconnaissance éternelle...

Enfin, voici le titre de la prochaine partie qui sera moins festive que celle-ci: _Qu'est-ce que tu attends?_

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, non il n'y a pas de chapitre de San cette semaine, désolée. Par contre, il y en aura bien un le 7 janvier, don't worry x)

Allez, à dans deux jours! ^0^

* * *

><p>Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins :D<p> 


	2. Partie 2: Qu'est ce que tu attends?

Et me revoilà, deux jours plus tard, pour la deuxième partie de Minute! :)

Malheureusement, Aile d'Argent est vraiment occupée en ce moment, donc je vous offre à nouveau un chapitre qui n'est pas corrigé, et j'éditerais plus tard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'éditerais dès que ça sera fini :)

Merci à Chu pour sa review!

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><strong>Je reviens dans une minute - partie 2 <strong>

**Qu'est-ce que tu attends?**

* * *

><p><em>Le portable de Naruto sonna dans sa poche, tandis qu'il se rendait chez lui, prêt à enfin pouvoir retrouver Hinata qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs semaines. Il décrocha rapidement, pressé, et entra dans le bus bondé.<em>

_« Allô? »_

_Un petit reniflement résonna de l'autre bout du fil, et ses sourcils se froncèrent._

_« Na-Naruto? »_

_Reconnaissant cette voix douce mais perturbée par ce qui semblait avoir été des larmes, son cœur s'accéléra, ainsi que son débit de paroles._

_« Sakura-chan? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est Sasuke, hein, c'est ça? »_

_À cet instant, il pria pour qu'elle lui réponde que non, qu'on lui avait simplement volé son sac à main, ou même qu'elle avait eu des ennuis à son travail._

_« Oui... »_

_Il se retint de jurer et attrapa la barre de fer pour éviter de tomber lors du virage. Il posa sa tête dessus en serrant les dents, et marmonna:_

_« Je le savais... Il lui est arrivé un truc, hein...? Il lui est __**forcément **__arrivé un truc, de toute façon, c'était évident... Il aurait pas disparu pendant plusieurs jours sans rien me dire... C'était sûr que de toute façon- »_

_« Naruto, c'est Itachi. » annonça t-elle abruptement._

_Les lèvres du blond s'arrêtèrent de se mouvoir soudainement. Il fut paralysé par la stupeur, ainsi qu'un peu d'angoisse. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer et ses lèvres tremblèrent._

_« Ita...? Que... Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu- »_

_Sentant qu'il allait repartir dans un de ses longs monologues sans queue-ni-tête, elle le coupa, afin de tout lui expliquer immédiatement._

_« Il l'a trouvé, je ne sais pas comment... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Sasuke a été blessé... Pas gravement, hein, mais je suis allée le voir à l'hôpital. Il me semble qu'Itachi est mort, mais je n'ai aucun détail. Je suis donc allée là-bas, et je lui ai un peu parlé mais... »_

_Elle déglutit, et laissa planer un long silence._

_« Il a rompu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas si étonnée, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Naruto. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est s'il va bien, et toi tu pourras- »_

_« Comment ça, ne pas m'inquiéter? ! » explosa Naruto, faisant sursauter les autres passagers. « Pourquoi il a fait ça, qu'est-ce qu'il a dans le crâne, cet Uchiha? Bon sang, je te jure que je vais directement à l'hôpital et je le tabasse jusqu'à que... »_

_« Non, calme-toi, ça n'allait pas fort entre nous de toute façon... Je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut, je le sais. »_

_Les pupilles du blond se rétrécirent, tandis qu'au fond de lui il se dit qu'elle avait raison..._

_« Malgré tout, » poursuivit-elle plus fortement « il a besoin de ton soutien. Toi seul peut l'aider maintenant... Et toi, il t'expliquera certainement. »_

_Naruto opina fébrilement, redevenant anxieux. Il sortit en courant du bus, se précipitant vers l'hôpital._

_**Sasuke**__..._

* * *

><p>Nouvel an 2013 - Vingt et un an<p>

2012 avait été bien plus morose que 2011, ce fut donc logique que le réveillon soit à l'image de cette même année. Tout d'abord, il y eut beaucoup moins de personnes présente. Shikamaru n'avait pu prendre l'avion jusqu'à Chicago car il était _retenu _par l'université. Kurenai avait accouché et fut donc empêchée de venir, retenant aussi Asuma. Neji et Tenten se trouvaient présentement en Nouvelle-Zélande pour leur lune de miel. Et enfin, Sasuke ne répondait pas.

Cinq mois que cela durait. Personne ne savait où il était, il avait disparu le jour où il avait pu sortir de l'hôpital, après sa rencontre avec son frère aîné.

Suite à cela, ce fut Naruto qui devint aussi insaisissable qu'un fantôme. Certes lui n'avait pas disparu comme l'Uchiha, mais c'était tout comme. Il ne parlait presque plus, restait chez lui à attendre devant son téléphone. Il zombizait sur son canapé, regardant CNN à longueur de journée au cas où des informations sur son meilleur ami se manifesteraient.

Malgré tout il avait tenu à venir pour le réveillon chez Kiba, dans l'Illinois. Il avait revêtu son plus beau sourire et était arrivé chez l'Inuzuka avec tout l'enthousiasme dont il était capable.

Seulement, chacun de ses camarades parvint à comprendre que ce bonheur était totalement faux.

La disparition de Sasuke l'avait brisé de l'intérieur, encore plus pour cette soirée spéciale. Depuis douze ans, ils avaient commencé et fini chaque année ensemble. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se faire à l'idée que cette fois-ci, ce serait différent.

Cela lui rappelait trop sa mère, ce sale _je reviens dans une minute _qui lui avait brisé le cœur et arraché ses parents. Il avait tellement peur que Sasuke aussi disparaisse pour ne jamais revenir...

Durant la soirée, Hinata décida de le laisser tranquille. Depuis tout ce temps, ils n'avaient presque pas pu se parler, l'Uzumaki était retourné dans son appartement alors qu'avant le drame, ils étaient sur le point d'emménager définitivement ensemble. Elle savait que cette époque ne reviendrait pas, elle avait fini par se résigner. Leur couple ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, elle se doutait qu'il fallait qu'elle demande de rompre, ou il ne le ferait jamais. Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui car elle était trop timide pour le faire, à présent, c'était à son tour de faire le premier pas.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, les cris et les rires fusèrent lors du décompte, l'alcool aidant sûrement un peu. Vers deux heures du matin, Hinata choisit de parler à Naruto qui restait près du bar, son rire faux résonnant dans l'appartement. Elle l'emporta avec elle dans un coin tranquille et lui expliqua tout de sa voix douce et posée. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que voulait sa petite-amie, et n'y crut pas sur le coup. Il pensa à une blague, ou bien même un abus de boisson, mais vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était très sérieuse. Au final, il finit par accepter, se disant que la Hyuuga avait raison, qu'elle méritait mieux.

Ce fut quelques verres de vodka plus tard qu'il décida de rentrer chez lui, à New-York. Malgré les propositions qu'il reçut pour le raccompagner, il insista sur le fait qu'il voulait rentrer seul afin de profiter du trafic presque inexistant à cette heure, qu'il pouvait conduire, et souhaita à tout le monde une très bonne année.

Ce fut vers cinq heures du matin qu'il arriva près de chez lui et il grimpa lourdement les marches qui menaient à son logis. Enfin sur son palier, il marqua un temps et ses pieds restèrent collés au sol, ses yeux restant fixés sur son paillasson, ou plutôt sur ce qui se trouvait dessus.

À cette heure-ci de la nuit, un premier janvier, dans un immeuble plutôt sécurisé de New-York, ainsi qu'avec un taux d'alcool plutôt conséquent dans le sang, n'importe qui aurait pensé que ceci n'était qu'un mirage, un farce, quelque chose sorti de son imagination, et lui aussi faisait partie de cette catégorie de personne.

Il ne croyait plus aux contes de fées. Ceci n'était qu'un rêve, ou bien une hallucination.

_Je reviens dans une minute_, ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Il ne reviendrait _pas_, ou du moins pas pour _lui_, et surtout _maintenant_. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Soupirant longuement, il secoua la tête et reprit sa lente marche, fixant avec dédain les yeux nuit qui le suivirent dans son mouvement.

Quand il arriva sur le pas de la porte, il hésita. L'enjamber, ou le traverser? Après tout, ce n'était qu'une hallucination, il ne pourrait pas buter dedans et se ramasser sur le sol. Seulement, il n'avait pas encore complètement dessoûlé et cette question, bête c'est vrai, le figea sur place et le rendit incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son cerveau semblait s'être éteint, la moindre pensée était difficile. _Je reviens dans une minute. _Tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire était de détailler ce qui était sous ses yeux, attendre qu'il disparaisse comme il l'avait fait il y a plus de cinq mois.

Ses yeux noirs le transperçaient, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. L'habituel noir profond, presque bleu foncé, semblait plus vague que d'habitude, voilé. Seule une petite lueur y régnait dans le fond, une question que Naruto lisait dans ses iris comme s'il l'avait entendue.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends?_

Son regard glissa sur l'ensemble de son visage, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait les sourcils froncés en une moue presque réprobatrice. Juste ce mépris, qu'il connaissait depuis presque maintenant neuf ans et qu'il avait appris à analyser comme une simple reconnaissance.

Oui, après un petit moment à essayer de comprendre les rouages tortueux qui s'emboîtaient dans cette cervelle, il avait fini par enfin apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ce fameux réveillon. Ce jour-là, le Sasuke de neuf ans l'avait ignoré toute la soirée. Ça l'avait sorti de ses gonds et ça l'avait plus qu'irrité, il se souvenait même avoir voulu le décoincer d'un bon coup en pleine poire. Seulement, il avait bien remarqué que _parfois_, son regard s'adoucissait, et ceci surtout quand il regardait Kushina ou Minato.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard, lors de _cette nuit_, dans la chambre de Naruto, qu'il comprit. Ils étaient à la fois effrayés et inconscients. Ils se doutaient de ce qu'il y avait dans l'entrée, mais n'y descendaient pas. Itachi l'avait demandé. Alors, partagés entre l'angoisse et la curiosité, ils avaient discuté de leur vie, de tout ce que les autres pouvaient voir. Une fois ceci fini, ils avaient embranchés sur quelque chose de bien différent: ce qu'ils cachaient, ce qu'ils pensaient.

Naruto avait alors apprit la dure vie de Sasuke chez lui. Du silence froid de son père à son égard. Des compliments pour Itachi. De la fierté que son père ressentait envers Itachi. De sa jalousie envers Itachi. De sa jalousie envers Naruto, qui avait des parents si aimants et de lui-même car la vie qu'il vivait, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas toujours facile et qu'il ne puisse pas avoir toujours ce qu'il veule, était bien plus belle que la sienne.

Naruto se souvint qu'après que Sasuke ait dit cela, il s'était senti profondément mal. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire à son nouvel ami, comment le rassurer en lui disant que lui-même, il aurait aimé vivre la vie d'un Uchiha parfois. Alors il lui avait simplement tendu la main, avait sourit doucement, et avait dit:

_« Ce qui importe, c'est que tu ai quelqu'un qui t'aime. Malgré que ce ne soit pas comment tu le souhaites, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas comme tu le veuilles. L'important, c'est qu'elle ne te lâche jamais la main, peu importe les épreuves, peu importe la difficulté. Et si tu veux... » _il avait dégluti, mal à l'aise de dire ceci: _« Je peux être cette personne. »_

À cet instant, tous deux avaient saisi le sous-entendu. Ils avaient compris qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais leurs parents. Qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, mais qu'ils survivraient. Ensemble.

Soudainement, Naruto s'accroupit et attendit, encore.

Sasuke ne bougea pas. Seule cette question implicite dans ces deux abysses continuait de résonner.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends?_

Naruto fixa les joues rougies du brun, et il attendit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends?_

Son regard descendit, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait une bouteille de Jet 27 dans sa main droite, et il attendit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends?_

Ses yeux se plongèrent à nouveau dans ceux de son meilleur ami, lui parlant par le regard comme le faisait le brun. Le bleu dans le noir. Le blond dans le brun. Le soleil dans la nuit. Il en eut assez d'attendre.

« J'attends que tu disparaisse. »

La voix de l'Uzumaki avait brisé l'atmosphère froide qui régnait, stagnant le temps et les esprits.

Un des sourcils fins du brun se leva en signe de perplexité. Naruto attendit encore, patiemment. Sasuke fit son premier mouvement depuis l'arrivée de Naruto, qui fut d'apporter l'alcool qu'il avait en main à sa bouche.

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur.

Tout s'éclaira soudainement dans l'esprit de Naruto, tout fut limpide, clair.

Non, il ne rêvait pas. Non, ce n'était pas une hallucination. C'était _lui_.

D'un mouvement brusque de bras, il envoya valser la précieuse bouteille du brun et le fixa, le regard fou. La main de l'Uchiha resta en suspend quelques secondes avant de se baisser doucement, et qu'il n'envoie une œillade menaçante à son meilleur ami.

« T'en as mis du temps, Dobe. »

La voix de l'orphelin brun était bien différente de d'habitude. D'ordinaire, chaque mot était prononcé avec soin, avec une articulation parfaite. Cette fois-ci, il mâchait ses mots, leur donnant presque une intonation vulgaire. C'était bel et bien la première fois que Naruto le voyait soûl, et cette constatation l'empêcha de penser quoi que ce soit ayant un minimum de sens, à part:

_Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?_

« J't'attends depuis vingt-deux heures... » continua t-il en plissant les yeux « Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, crétin? »

Un instant, Naruto se demanda si le brun parlait sérieusement, si la boisson n'avait pas ravagé son cerveau, mais rapidement ce fut la colère qui reprit le dessus. D'un mouvement rageur, il attrapa le devant de sa veste et le hissa sur ses pieds pour le plaquer contre sa porte.

« Qu'est-ce que _je _foutais? ! Et toi, hein? Qu'est-ce que tu _foutais_ depuis cinq mois? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais quand je t'appelais, mort de trouille, totalement perdu, et que tu m'ignorais? Hein, tu peux me répondre, connard? ! »

Malgré sa position d'infériorité, Sasuke lui envoya un regard dédaigneux et siffla:

« On s'en fout de ce que j'ai fait... On avait promis de passer chaque Nouvel an ensemble et tu t'es barré. Regarde ça, il est bientôt six heures, on est en 2013... Franchement, je pensais que tu tenais toujours tes promesses Naruto, tu me déçois. »

« Et moi, je croyais que t'étais mon meilleur ami et qu'on se racontait tout. Merde, Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Itachi? Comment tu l'as retrouvé, et pourquoi il est mort? »

Soudain, le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant, et il baissa la tête.

Naruto sursauta en apercevant la vague de douleur qui déforma soudainement ses traits parfaits. Jamais Sasuke n'avait semblé si mal, jamais il ne l'avait vu boire à ce point, jamais il n'avait eu tant de mal à lui parler.

Ils avaient tout vécu ensemble. La tristesse, la disparition, la colère, la mort. Ils se parlaient de tout. C'étaient des meilleurs amis. Ils ne cachaient rien. L'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. Ils étaient deux aimants, même si on les séparait ils étaient à nouveau attirés l'un vers l'autre: c'était comme ça. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout, comme des amis, comme des frères, comme deux inconnus qui n'ont pas eu d'autre choix, comme deux hommes qui n'ont pas eu la vie facile.

Et c'était tout. Tout et si peu de choses, qui avaient pourtant une telle importance.

Pendant un long moment, Sasuke fixa le sol, et Naruto fixa Sasuke. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais comprirent tout. Sasuke ressentit la peur qu'avait eu Naruto, son inquiétude et sa colère envers lui. Naruto ressentit la fissure qu'avait Sasuke au fond de lui, cette fissure presque refermée qui s'était pourtant réouverte avec le retour d'Itachi et qu'il avait laissée suppurer, infecter, jusqu'à se détruire lui même.

Et pourtant, il était revenu. Pour Naruto, son seul véritable ami, sa lumière au fond du couloir sombre, sa dernière chance de ne plus vivre dans le passé.

« Je suis désolé, Naruto. »

Le blond ferma les yeux et soupira, laissant un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il relâcha sa poigne sur le col de l'Uchiha qui se laissa un peu glisser sur la porte, avant qu'un bras puissant ne le rattrape par dessous l'aisselle et le relève. D'un geste maladroit à cause du poids, Naruto ouvrit sa porte et entra chez lui.

Il jeta ses clés sur la console de l'entrée et entra dans son salon où il déposa son meilleur ami. Il alla ensuite dans sa cuisine prendre un peu de pain et deux grands verres d'eau - pour lui et Sasuke - et retourna près de son invité qui fixait le mur face à lui, la mine grave.

Naruto lui tendit le liquide qu'il but immédiatement, comme s'il venait de traverser le Sahara sans une goutte d'eau. Une fois son verre fini, il le tendit en direction du blond qui ricana.

« Lève-toi et sers-toi tout seul, connard. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, et déposa son verre sur la table basse. Il s'affala plus confortablement dans la canapé de cuir brun et poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction avant de prendre un morceau de pain qu'il mâchouilla.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, les voix de quelques fêtards bien imbibés par l'alcool dans la rue comblant le vide sonore. Naruto s'autorisa une petite œillade en direction de sa fenêtre donnant sur la ville.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, teintant de couleurs rosées les buildings. Au loin, des nuages gris s'approchaient, il allait bientôt neiger, et cachaient parfois l'aurore. Le brouillard enveloppait l'horizon, il était encore tôt. Dans les rues, il aperçut déjà quelques rares commerçants ouvrir leurs boutiques, malgré qu'on soit le premier jour de l'année.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par Sasuke qui s'était redressé et qui battit des paupières. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau, comme happés l'un envers l'autre.

Une partie de Naruto continuait de ne pas y croire. Il avait dû s'endormir dans une station service, laissant les restes de vodka qui traînaient dans son sang le faire sombrer dans les limbes, et jamais Sasuke ne s'était mis en tête de l'attendre devant sa porte.

_Je reviens dans une minute_, c'était une pure affabulation. Quand on disait ça, c'était synonyme qu'on devrait attendre encore, parfois longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une expression qu'on ne pouvait prendre au sens propre.

Seulement, le reste de conscience naïve qui lui restait, elle voulait y croire. Elle continuait de penser qu'un jour, Kushina, Minato, et les Uchiha sonneraient à sa porte, s'excusant d'être si en retard. C'était irréaliste, il était adulte pourtant. Il devait s'y résigner, il n'avait jamais vu les corps mais les faits étaient là.

Et Sasuke était devant lui, il était revenu.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, tout était si embrouillé... La dernière phrase prononcée par sa mère résonnait dans son esprit, à l'unisson de la voix de Sasuke. Que croire? Que penser?

Il voulait savoir... Non, il _devait _savoir!

« Sasuke, tu vas repartir? »

Un long silence s'écoula, leurs orbes ne se détachant pas. Ils continuèrent d'analyser tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, de prendre tout ce qu'il y avait à entendre. C'est ainsi que Naruto découvrit une légère tension entre les épaules de son meilleur ami, qui n'était pourtant pas là auparavant ; un battement de paupières trop prononcé, presque anxieux ; et tout un tas de petits détails troublants qu'il n'avait jamais observés auparavant chez son meilleur ami. Soudain, les lèvres légèrement ouvertes du brun se fermèrent, sa pomme d'Adam se remua et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ses yeux devinrent plus déterminés, plus francs.

« Non. »

Le cœur de Naruto sembla s'envoler et il écarquilla les yeux. Sa bouche devint plus sèche, et au contraire ses yeux devenir plus humides. La peur qui tordait ses boyaux depuis cinq mois s'était dissipée, et maintenant il devait évacuer, c'était irrémédiable.

Il se jeta donc sur son meilleur ami, le serrant dans ses bras comme il ne l'avait jamais serré, lui disant entre deux sanglots qu'il était un connard sans cœur, qu'il ne le laisserait plus partir, qu'il lui avait manqué.

Coincé entre ces deux membres puissants, la respiration de Sasuke se coupa soudainement, mais un sourire finit par étirer ses lèvres, ce sourire qu'il se sortait qu'en présence de Naruto. Il passa une main dans les cheveux couleur blés et plongea son nez dedans, inspirant longuement l'odeur masculine et familière de son meilleur ami.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour la fin de cette deuxième partie... J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.<p>

Vous pouvez cesser de lire ceci à parti de maintenant, maintenant on entre dans quelque chose de bien différent et qui vous plaira beaucoup, j'en suis sûre... Le Shonen Ai! ^0^

Le chapitre suivant se nommera _Tu dois lui dire_.

… Shoooonen aaaaai... XD

Allez, à dans deux jours! ^^


	3. Partie 3: Tu dois lui dire

Salut... A tous. (se baisse pour éviter une tomate)

Oui, oui, j'ai oublié de poster hier... Mais j'ai fini à 18h, et puis mes devoirs, et tout ça... (menteuse, t'as joué à Zelda -_-)

… M'en voulez pas, ça arrive à tout le monde ^^

Enfin, je ne m'étale pas. Voici enfin ce que vous attendiez tous: le Shonen Ai! Wouhou ^0^

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto pour le manga Naruto.

Toujours pas de bêta-lecture, malheureusement T_T

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><strong>Je reviens dans une minute - partie 3<strong>

**Tu dois lui dire**

* * *

><p><em>« Voilà, c'est le dernier! » annonça Naruto quand il passa la porte de Sasuke, un carton dans les bras.<em>

_Le brun releva son visage de ses affaires et fit signe à son ami - et à présent colocataire - de le poser à côté de lui. Le blond s'exécuta puis sortit de la chambre en sifflotant, tandis que Sasuke le suivait des yeux. Il secoua la tête et se remit à ranger sa nouvelle chambre._

_Après son retour, Naruto avait décrété qu'à présent il allait exercer une "surveillance" sur son meilleur ami, pour être sûr qu'il ne repartirait pas sans dire un mot. Se rendant compte qu'il avait une chambre de libre, sa décision fut rapidement prise: Sasuke vivrait maintenant avec lui. Après tout ils étaient amis depuis des lustres, la cohabitation ne devrait pas tant poser de problèmes._

_Enfin, ce fut uniquement pour Naruto._

_Pas que ça embêtait Sasuke de changer d'appartement, au contraire il aurait payé cher pour quitter son ancien studio miteux, et malgré ses dires il était sûrement le seul capable de supporter Naruto. Le problème, c'était l'intimité que ça apporterait._

Au début, quand il s'était retrouvé à roupiller sur le canapé en attendant que les affaires d'Hinata disparaissent de chez Naruto, il n'y avait pas eu le moindre souci. _Le petit problème fut quand, quelques semaines plus tard, Naruto se mit en tête de se trouver une autre petite-amie, enchaînant les conquêtes d'une nuit. Quand il fut réveillé en pleine nuit par le __**bruit **__de son colocataire, qu'une colère dont il ne connaissait pas les tenants lui fit faire une nuit blanche et qu'il dût faire appel à toute sa retenue pour ne pas gifler la-dite fille quand elle partit comme une fleur le lendemain ; il comprit enfin: ça le rendait malade._

_Il ne supportait pas _ça_. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait protéger son ami, mais plutôt comme s'il voulait le garder pour _lui_. Personne ne toucherait à Naruto, c'était comme ça._

_Aucune de ces filles écervelées n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qu'ils avaient traversés, aucune d'entre elles ne le connaissaient aussi bien que lui. Seul Sasuke avait réussi à se lier avec le blond en une nuit, ces filles-là ne valaient rien._

_Seulement, l'expliquer à Naruto sans paraître ambigu... C'était Mission Impossible 5._

_Bien que ça l'ait choqué, rendu perplexe, presque dégoûté de lui-même au début, il avait fini par comprendre que _peut-être _il l'aimait plus que comme un ami. Mais en parler à Naruto, non, non, non. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour faire ça. Tout ce qu'il recevrait serait un regard parfaitement éberlué du blond et un passage aux urgences pour brisement de nez._

_Mais faire comme si de rien était, comme si rien n'avait changé était vraiment une épreuve. Chaque jour était un calvaire pour lui et ses nerfs. Et en plus, il y avait cette petite voix, cette insupportable conscience qui lui murmurait dans l'oreille à chaque fois qu'il voyait Naruto:_

Tu dois lui dire.

Tu dois crever l'abcès, arracher le pansement. C'est ton meilleur ami. Tu dois lui dire.

_Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, surtout il ne _voulait _pas. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto prenne peur, le rejette, le renie. Ces cinq mois en solitaire lui avaient bien fait comprendre que vivre sans l'Uzumaki était impossible._

_Tout avait commencé ce mois d'août 2012._

_Tandis qu'il se promenait dans les rues, revenant de son travail, il avait reçu un appel. En effet, ce __policier avec lequel il s'était lié depuis _l'affaire _lui donnait souvent des informations concernant la recherche d'Itachi et de l'Akatsuki._

_Après quatre ans de vide, celui-ci avait été repéré dans le quartier même où il se trouvait. Il avait appelé Sasuke et lui avait dit dans quelle rue celui-ci avait été localisé. Perdant le contrôle, l'Uchiha était tout de suite parti là-bas._

_Arrivé face à son frère, Sasuke avait été incapable de dire un mot tandis que son aîné lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était déroulé lors de _cette nuit_._

_Fugaku était le chef des Uchiha, il était le membre le plus important. Quand il ne s'occupait pas de sa famille, il s'occupait de son clan. Cette famille richissime s'était faite trop d'ennemis, et ce fut pour cela que _cette nuit_, au moment où Fugaku ne s'y attendait pas, l'Akatsuki avait attaqué._

_Pour protéger son frère, Itachi avait conclu un marché avec les membres qui étaient venus et avaient tué ses parents ainsi que les Uzumaki: il resterait avec eux, leur fournirait toutes les informations concernant les Uchiha dont ils avaient besoin, tant qu'ils ne touchaient plus à sa famille. Il s'était sacrifié pour son petit frère._

_Suite à son récit, Itachi avait regardé une dernière fois son cadet avant de pointer son arme sur sa tempe. Après ça, l'Akatsuki avait débarqué. La police était arrivée juste avant qu'ils n'en finissent avec Sasuke._

_Il était resté à l'hôpital durant près d'une semaine avant que Sakura ne vienne. La mort de son frère lui restait encore en tête, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait aussi, et cela le fit perdre ses moyens. Il voulut partir, ne plus jamais voir quiconque. C'était trop dur._

_Et sa torture débuta._

_Toutes ces années, il était parvenu à ne pas penser au passé, à ne pas le regretter. Naruto était là, sa présence était telle une drogue. Sans lui, il n'était plus qu'un homme brisé par son passé, une coquille vide._

_Il fit des cauchemars qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant. Des immondes rêves où les cadavres de ses parents étaient devant ses yeux, et mourraient sans cesse, encore et encore. Des rêves où le canon de l'arme d'Itachi se dirigeait lentement vers sa tempe, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_Il se mit à avoir peur à chaque fois qu'on toquait à sa porte, à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un dont la silhouette lui rappelait ses parents. Il sombra dans les abysses, ne sortant plus de sa chambre d'hôtel, les cauchemars étant ses seuls compagnons. _

_Il avait tenté d'en finir._

_Il avait eu un flacon de médicaments à portée de main. De l'alcool à côté. Juste les avaler, et tout aurait été fini._

_Mais il l'avait vu._

_Ce sourire, ces cheveux d'or, ces deux lagons plus profonds que n'importe quel océan. Il les avait vus. Et n'avait rien pu faire._

_Sans savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé à New-York devant l'appartement du blond. Il avait attendu une heure, puis deux, était descendu s'acheter à manger pour finir par prendre une bouteille d'alcool. Ensuite, il avait perdu la notion du temps, et après un long moment Naruto était arrivé._

_Après un bonne nuit de sommeil, il avait expliqué ceci à son ami qui l'avait écouté patiemment. Sa tentative d'en finir fut passée sous silence, il n'avait pas envie de se faire frapper une nouvelle fois._

_Et il ne put plus jamais repartir de cet appartement._

_Il eut l'occasion de reparler à Sakura, s'excusant d'avoir rompu si rapidement. Elle lui avait souri doucement en lui expliquant que ce n'était rien, et il l'avait remerciée. Si à ce moment-là, toute son attention n'était pas concentrée sur Naruto et sur sa visite tardive des bars, peut-être aurait-il renoué avec la jeune femme._

_Il finit de ranger ses dernières affaires et se redressa, satisfait. Fatigué de tout ce déménagement, il se rendit dans la cuisine de son nouvel appartement afin de prendre un grand verre d'eau._

_À peine fut-il sorti de son antre qu'une tornade blonde non-identifiée fondit sur lui en riant joyeusement et bruyamment._

_« Ça y est, tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, Sasuke! » il coinça la tête brune dans l'étau de son coude et se mit à lui frotter furieusement le cuir chevelu. « Tu reste coincé avec moi maintenant, c'est définitif! »_

_Sasuke cracha quelque vociférations imagées pour que le blond le lâche, tandis que la voix revint._

Tu dois lui dire

_Il grimaça de douleur en s'échappant enfin de l'emprise de Naruto avant de lui rendre la pareille._

Tu dois lui dire

_Il sourit en coin, fier de voir le blond coincé par terre sous son poids, son bras droit en clé dans son dos._

Tu dois lui dire

_Il s'immobilisa soudain, toujours à cheval sur le dos de son meilleur ami dans un position plutôt équivoque. Il retint un rougissement et baissa la tête, s'attirant un regard surpris de l'Uzumaki._

_« Hm? » s'étonna Naruto, son souffle coincé dans sa gorge._

_Un long silence s'étira durant lequel Sasuke serra vivement les poings. Il déglutit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, détourna le regard, s'éclaircit la gorge, mais ne dit rien. Il resta ainsi, assis. Il finit par soupirer longuement._

Tu dois lui dire

_« Je... »_

_Naruto tourna la tête, plongeant ses deux orbes bleues presque irréelles dans ses iris charbon. Il leva les sourcils, perplexe, et attendit._

Tu dois lui dire

_« J'ai oublié un truc. »_

_Il se releva soudainement, faisant glisser Naruto de son équilibre précaire, prit ses clés et sortit de l'appartement, arrivant à temps à l'empêcher de voir ses joues pivoines et son air furieux._

_« Hey, Sasuke! Hey! ... Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu oublier... ? »_

* * *

><p>Nouvel an 2014 - Vingt-deux ans<p>

« Alors, qui manque t-il encore...? » demanda Shikamaru en balayant la pièce des yeux.

« À ton avis? » rétorqua narquoisement Ino, un verre de vin blanc à la main. « Le duo de l'année. »

Le brun s'esclaffa mais fut forcé de se relever en entendant qu'on frappait à sa porte.

Cette année-ci, le groupe d'amis avait longuement cotisé pour un voyage jusqu'à Albuquerque, pour passer le Nouvel an chez Shikamaru. Les veinards arrivés en avance purent donc profiter à loisir des piscines de leurs hôtels, des bains de soleil ainsi que ce qu'il nommèrent _l'incroyable vérité_.

En effet, le Nara leur avait confié qu'il inviterait quelques amis de son université à la fête... Dont une certaine Temari qui, quand ils la virent, fit immédiatement jaser sur une certaine idylle entre elle et le fainéant. Et les faibles tentatives de le nier ne firent que renforcer les soupçons.

Mais heureusement - ou malheureusement pour les concernés - Shikamaru et Temari n'étaient pas ce qu'ils appelaient le "couple improbable", ou comme Ino le "duo de l'année"...

Shikamaru ouvrit, sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière la porte, et sourit en voyant un grande partie de ses hôtes s'ameuter pour fixer les nouveaux arrivants avec un sourire goguenard.

Sur le porche, Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents, tandis que Sasuke restait derrière, purement décoratif.

« Salut Shikamaru, joyeux Noël! »

« Yo Naruto, » répondit-il avec un rire dans la voix « vous êtes en retard. Vous étiez _occupés_? »

Le blond lui adressa un regard purement éberlué tandis que le brun se tendit légèrement. Trop content de ne plus être l'objet de toutes les question et railleries, Shikamaru rit sous cape tout en les laissant entrer.

À cet instant, tout le monde arrêta de parler. Les regards se concentrèrent sur les deux hommes, parfois choqués, parfois sceptiques, parfois hilares. Naruto leva un sourcil, vérifia discrètement si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé, et quand il se rendit compte que non, il marmonna:

« Quoi? »

Les sourires semblèrent s'élargirent, et il répondirent de concert:

« Rien, rien... »

« C'est juste que vous semblez très très proches... »

« Oui, on aurait bien voulu être au courant plus tôt. »

« Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas tenté de sortir avec Sasuke si longtemps... » ironisa Sakura

« Moi j'en étais sûre! » s'écria Ino, à deux doigts du fou rire « Depuis le baiser surprise d'il y a deux ans... »

Sasuke, sentant vraiment qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre son masque d'indifférence, et siffla:

« Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le. Sinon, fermez-là. »

Le ton polaire de l'Uchiha en fit frémir certains, plongeant la pièce dans un silence lourd de menaces. Un voix brisa la glace:

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si amusant. Si t'es en couple avec Uzumaki, dis-le et c'est fini. »

Face à la réplique de Temari, nombreux d'entre eux émirent des cris outrés. Ils ne lui avaient pas expliqué que de répondre à Sasuke quand il menaçait n'était pas une bonne idée...

Le rire de Naruto réchauffa l'atmosphère quand il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, malgré le regard noir que l'ébouriffé lui adressa:

« C'que vous êtes cons, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il se passait quelque chose... Ça se saurait si moi et Monsieur glaçon on était plus que des amis. »

De nombreux éclats de rires fusèrent, et ils vinrent tous saluer les derniers arrivants.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, il y eut encore quelques piques moqueuses qui volèrent, que Naruto ignora, bien que parfois il se prêtait au jeu et expliquait à quel poiiiint son cher mari était d'une jalousie maladive quand il ramenait des filles. Tout cela fut dit d'une telle façon que beaucoup crurent à une blague, quand bien même c'était la pure vérité.

Comme à son habitude, il y eut un moment où Sasuke se retrouva dans son coin. Bizarrement, il était moins sujet aux moqueries quand il n'était pas à côté de l'Uzumaki. Il se contenta alors de l'observer de loin, rire, s'amuser, discuter avec ses amis.

_Tu dois lui dire_

Cette petite voix n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter durant toute l'année qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Le seul moyen de la faire taire serait de répondre à ses exigences, et ces derniers temps il avait sérieusement pensé à le faire. Seulement, voir l'Uzumaki plaisanter au sujet d'eux deux lui donnait l'impression que c'était encore plus impossible.

En entendant une nouvelle vanne sur eux voler, et que Naruto prit plaisir à renchérir, la patience de Sasuke lâcha, et il décida qu'encore plus de solitude ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ouvrit la fenêtre qui permettait d'accéder au petit balcon et s'y engouffra, profitant de l'obscurité et surtout du silence.

Derrière les vitres épaisses, il pouvait encore entendre quelques sons de la fête, des éclats de rire et des chansons paillardes chantées par les plus éméchés. Il inspira longuement l'air du Nouveau Mexique, bien plus sec et chaud que dans le Nord des États-Unis et laissant un petit goût de sable sur sa langue. Il leva ses yeux au ciel et aperçut quelques étoiles, puis des dizaines, qui illuminaient la nuit auprès de la lune. Il essayait de reconnaître les constellations quand il fut interrompu par la baie vitrée qui s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il vit Sakura qui lui souriait doucement et se retint de jurer, sa solitude n'avait pas duré.

« Je te laisse la place. » dit-il sèchement à la jeune fille qui approchait.

« Non, reste. » elle lui attrapa le bras. « Je suis ici pour te parler. »

Il plongea quelques instants ses yeux charbons dans les siens émeraudes. Après un temps, il soupira et s'accouda à la rambarde.

« Quoi? Tu viens me dire que Naruto et faisons un très joli couple, c'est ça? Sérieusement Sakura, ça devient lourd- »

« Non, je viens te parler sérieusement. »

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait?

« J'ai réfléchi, Sasuke. » murmura t-elle en plongeant son visage dans le torse de son ancien petit-ami. « Et je me suis dit que tu n'étais pas heureux. Tu n'as jamais été heureux, même quand on était ensemble. »

L'Uchiha leva un sourcil sceptique. Où voulait-elle en venir?

« Et pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour. » poursuivit-elle « Je t'ai aimé, je t'ai laissé seul quand tu le voulais, je t'ai soutenu dans tes moments les plus durs. Seulement, je me suis bien rendue compte que ça ne servait à rien. J'étais avec toi, mais tu n'étais pas avec moi. »

Il voulut l'interrompre, lui demandant ce qu'elle cherchait à dire, mais elle l'empêcha d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne l'étais qu'en présence de Naruto. »

Le cœur de Sasuke fit soudain un bond, et placée comme elle l'était, Sakura dut sûrement s'en rendre compte.

« Avec lui, tu riais, tu parlais, tu vivais. Avec moi, tu attendais que le temps passe, tu attendais les coups de fils de Naruto. Je ne t'en veux pas, avec votre passé commun je le comprend parfaitement. C'est ton meilleur ami, après tout.

« Quand tu es revenu, j'étais soulagée. Je me suis dit qu'en habitant avec Naruto, tu pourrais enfin goûter au bonheur, et ceci vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Naruto est assez collant pour que tu ne puisse plus t'en défaire. Seulement, je m'en suis bien rendue compte ces derniers mois, et surtout ce soir... »

Elle releva son visage en direction du brun qui continuait de l'écoutait, incapable de la couper.

« Tu n'es toujours pas heureux, n'est-ce pas Sasuke? »

Elle se détacha de lui et sembla attendre sa réponse. Il demeura silencieux, un peu perdu et incapable de savoir quoi répondre.

« Sasuke... Tu dois lui dire. »

Il retint un sursaut.

« Tu dois dire à Naruto... » elle hésita, se demandant comment nommer _ceci_. Elle pointa son cœur du doigt « Tu dois lui dire ce qui se trouve _là_. Il comprendra, j'en suis sûre. »

Soudain, les traits de Sasuke s'assombrirent, et il maugréa:

« "Comprendre"? Et comment le comprendrait-il, hein? » ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le blond qui continuait de rire, à l'intérieur de l'appartement. « Regarde-le. C'est un jeu pour lui. Si je lui disais, ce crétin penserait que c'est une blague. »

À l'entente du ton presque brisé du brun, Sakura baissa la tête. Pourquoi ceci devait-être si compliqué? Elle voulait le bonheur de l'un et de l'autre. Pourquoi fallait-il que la situation soit si difficile?

« Il faut que tu essaie, pour savoir... » dit-elle doucement.

« Et comment je pourrais le faire? ! » explosa t-il « Comment je pourrais essayer? J'ai une chance sur deux, c'est ça? Une chance sur deux de perdre à jamais mon meilleur ami! Une chance sur deux de perdre tout! Sans lui, je ne suis rien, Sakura, _rien! _»

La voix du brun avaient des accents si désespérés que Sakura en eut presque des larmes aux yeux.

« Naruto ne t'abandonnera jamais, Sasuke! Il t'aime trop pour ça! »

« Ah ouais? Et c'est pour ça que ce dobe rigole quand on lui fait des blagues sur nous deux? Tu connais le principe, Sakura. Quand on taquine deux personnes sur une relation et qu'ils nient sur le champ, ça signifie le contraire. Je me suis immédiatement énervé, et Naruto a marché! C'est tout, c'est le point final. » poursuivit-il sur un air de conclusion « Peu importe que ça me plaise ou non, je ne dirais rien à Naruto. Je préfère être hypocrite sur mes sentiments que de le perdre, c'est comme ça. »

Se rendant compte que ses cris avaient été un peu trop forts, certaines têtes s'approchèrent de la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il siffla, furieux, et s'éloigna.

« Et ne t'avise pas de lui en parler, Sakura. Ça ne regarde que moi, tu n'as pas à mettre ton grain de sel, sauf si tu veux que je finisse ma vie sans l'unique lien qu'il me reste. »

D'un mouvement brusque, il ouvrit la baie et l'enjamba, s'éloignant en zigzaguant adroitement entre l'essaim de monde qui s'était créé pour les observer. Il rejoint Naruto en grande discussion avec Neji, le seul qui ne trouvait pas d'intérêt à le taquiner, tandis que Sakura le suivait des yeux, plongée dans une grande réflexion.

Quand vint l'heure du décompte, un imbécile émit l'idée de s'embrasser, ''comme il y a deux ans''. Naruto joua le jeu, bien qu'il mette immédiatement son grappin sur Hinata _parce-que-maintenant-ils-n'étaient-plus-ensembles_ ; Sakura s'occupa d'un Sasuke seul au monde et bien plus morose qu'au début de la soirée ; Shikamaru se mit avec Temari, s'attirant de nouvelles remarques moqueuses.

L'horloge sonna, ils s'embrassèrent, tout le monde hurla de joie. Naruto lança un grand sourire à son meilleur ami avant de le prendre dans ses bras, et cette fois personne ne fit le moindre commentaire. Sasuke profita longuement de cette étreinte, apercevant Sakura qui le fixait dans un coin.

_Tu dois lui di-_

D'un geste de la main, Sasuke chassa cette insupportable petite voix et sourit largement, caché dans la tignasse blonde de Naruto.

_Peut-être lui dirais-je un jour... Sur mon lit de mort._

* * *

><p>Voili voilou... J'espère que mon premier écrit Shonen ai-isé vous a plu! :)<p>

A samedi pour la conclusion de ce four-shot! ^^


	4. Partie 4: Ne le laisse plus partir

Have a good read... :)

* * *

><p><strong>Je reviens dans une minute - partie 4<strong>

**Ne le laisse plus partir**

* * *

><p><em>C'était un après-midi de juillet comme les autres. Naruto et Sasuke avaient pris des vacances en Floride, chez Sakura qui y vivait avec son cher époux, épousé il y a un an, Sai. Naruto profitait de la mer, du soleil, tandis que Sasuke - incapable de bronzer sans brûler - restait à l'abri sous le toit de son ancienne petite amie, un grand verre de thé glacé à la main.<em>

_La rosée avait eu la chance d'hériter de la maison de vacances de ses parents, juste au bord de la mer. Certes, l'Atlantique n'était pas un océan très chaud, mais c'était tout de même une opportunité unique, le rêve de chaque petite fille: une maison au bord de la mer, avec un mari aimant et bientôt un enfant._

_Elle arriva près de l'Uchiha, son dos commençant franchement à la faire souffrir et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise à côté de lui._

_« J'ai l'impression d'être une baleine... »_

_« Plus que combien de mois à tenir? » demanda t-il avec un petit sourire en lorgnant sur l'énorme ventre de la femme._

_« Trois. » soupira t-elle_

_« Si tout se passe bien. » rappela t-il_

_Le regard noir qu'il reçut lui rappela une indication qu'il avait reçue de sa mère il y a bien longtemps: Ne provoque jamais une femme enceinte._

_« Et toi, l'amour interdit que tu éprouves envers ton meilleur ami ne t'as pas encore rendu dépressif? »_

_Aussitôt, les traits de Sasuke s'assombrirent. Il noya sa peine dans son verre de thé et détourna le regard, tombant sur un Naruto qui s'assombrissait au soleil, faisant encore plus ressortir ses cheveux blonds._

_« Je vais très bien, merci. » répondit-il sèchement._

_Une moue de pure satisfaction sadique lui répondit. Œil pour œil..._

_Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, sérieuse._

_« Sans moquerie, Sasuke, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter cette comédie dramatique? Ça fait bientôt trois ans. »_

_« Et regarde, je suis toujours en vie. »_

_« Mais tu n'es pas heureux. »_

_Il haussa les épaules et elle continua:_

_« Tu va avoir vingt-cinq ans, Sasuke, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas encore assez mûri pour te rendre compte que Naruto si. La situation n'est plus la même qu'il y a trois ans. Entre temps, il a grandi. Il ne te rejettera pas pour une chose pareille. » en voyant qu'il restait indifférent à ses mots, elle choisit de frapper plus fort « Ça commence à l'inquiéter, tu sais. »_

_Comme piqué par un taon, Sasuke releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés._

_« Comment ça? Ne me dis pas que tu- »_

_« Bien sûr que non, c'est lui qui est venu m'en parler. Il te trouve parfois un peu... Bizarre. »_

_« Bizarre? » s'étonna t-il_

_« C'est le mot qu'il a utilisé. Parfois, il disait aussi "distant", "des réactions étranges", "rougit quand je sors de la salle de bain"... »_

_Les joues de l'Uchiha virèrent pivoine, et il détourna la tête en sifflant. Sakura éclata de rire en pointant du doigt:_

_« Je mentais! Tu es tombé dedans, et bien profondément! » s'exclama t-elle en riant comme un bossu. « Alors j'avais raison, tu le mates bel et bien... »_

_« Ça n'a absolument rien de drôle. » répondit-il, plus froid que l'Himalaya._

_Elle essuya quelques larmes de rire et sourit doucement en se disant qu'en trois ans de frustration, il avait bien le droit d'avoir quelques écarts de conduite._

_« Je plaisante, ça ne doit pas être facile. Je me demande encore comment tu ne lui as pas sauté dessus. »_

_« Parce que je ne suis pas un animal en chaleur. » grogna t-il._

_« Pas besoin de mentir, après tant de temps, n'importe qui le serait. » dit-elle en posant avec sollicitude sa main sur son épaule._

_« Je- »_

_Il fut coupé dans sa réponse par l'arrivée d'un Naruto recouvert de sueur et à la peau presque mate, uniquement vêtu d'un short de bain. Il soupira et s'affala sur la chaise à côté de Sasuke qui se raidit un peu, et lui piqua son thé glacé._

_« Aaah, ça fait bien... » soupira t-il longuement, un grand sourire au lèvres. « Il fait une de ces chaleurs... »_

_Sasuke se leva abruptement, les yeux cachés derrière un rideau de cheveux noirs._

_« Je dois aller aux toilettes. »_

_« Attends Sasuke, je dois prendre une douche aussi! » s'écria Naruto._

_« T'iras après, Dobe. »_

_Aussitôt dit, le brun disparut - ou plutôt fuit - dans la maison, sous l'œil étonné de Naruto qui croisa celui écarquillé de Sakura._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »_

_« Tu-Tu comptais prendre ta douche avec lui dans la pièce? »_

_Naruto leva les yeux au ciel._

_« C'est bon, je n'avais pas d'idée derrière la tête. »_

_Sakura lui adressa une œillade pas très convaincue qu'il se contenta d'ignorer._

_« Au fait, » reprit-il « Tu... » il s'éclaircit la voix « Tu as parlé avec lui? »_

_Sakura se tendit sur sa chaise et croisa ses doigts devant elle, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas rencontrer les yeux de Naruto._

_« Oui... »_

_« Et? » fit-il presque abruptement. « Est-ce qu'il a réagi? Il n'avait pas l'air trop mal, mais- »_

_« Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'arriver au sujet. » avoua t-elle, honteuse._

_Il écarquilla les yeux puis s'affala sur la table, soupirant._

_« Merde, je me disais aussi... Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il n'en parle pas immédiatement. »_

_Sakura fixa son ami effondré et lui attrapa la main._

_« Ça ne me dérange pas de le faire, mais je continue de penser que tu dois lui dire toi-même. »_

_La tête blonde émergea des deux bras croisés et il marmonna:_

_« J'arriverai jamais... Je-j'ai trop peur de sa réaction. »_

_"Les hommes..." soupira intérieurement Sakura "Incapables de prendre des initiatives."_

_« Pour ça, il faudrait que tu essaie, et pas que tu repousse sans cesse l'échéance. »_

_Il bougonna:_

_« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire »_

_« Et enlève tes coudes pleins de transpiration de ma table. » gronda t-elle en lui affligeant une gifle sur le haut du crâne._

_L'Uzumaki se redressa, avachi sur sa chaise._

_« Désolé, cette histoire me préoccupe. Devant lui, je n'arrête pas de faire semblant que tout va bien, alors quand il disparaît... Je lâche prise. » finit-il dans un souffle._

_« D'abord, tu devrais tout lui avouer, ça te ferait un poids en moins. »_

_Il pouffa._

_« C'est ce qui s'appelle une décision stupide. »_

_Les sourcils de Sakura se froncèrent brusquement. Ces deux-là, ils devenaient franchement insupportables! Quand est-ce qu'ils grandiraient enfin?_

_Elle se leva brutalement et plaqua ses mains sur la table de bois qui vacilla:_

_« Naruto. » tonna t-elle « Je suis enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et mes hormones me font devenir lunatique. Alors vous et vos histoires d'amour de pré-pubères, c'est franchement la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase! » elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans sa maison. « Tu vas lui dire maintenant, sinon je te jure que je vais le faire moi-même! »_

_Les yeux n'ayant jamais été aussi grands ouverts, Naruto fut trimballé violemment d'une pièce à une autre. Il chuchota pour ne pas alerter les autres habitants de la maisonnée._

_« A-A-Attends, Sakura! Non, je veux pas! Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi encore quelques mois, et je lui dis! »_

_Brusquement, la rosée s'arrêta. Elle pivota, plongea ses yeux plissés dans les siens et dit d'une voix glaciale._

_« Tu le promets? »_

_« O-Oui... Tiens, jusqu'au Nouvel an! Oui, le Nouvel an, ce sera le bon moment, j'en suis sûr! Il se passera ici, et je lui dirais tout, je te promets. »_

_Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, le temps jusqu'à Décembre lui paraissant trop long, mais finit par soupirer et opiner. Soudain, sa bouche se courba vers le bas et elle baissa la tête._

_« Je veux juste tellement que vous soyiez enfin heureux... »_

_Naruto cligna des yeux, puis Sakura se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes._

_Franchement, dans quelle galère il s'était lancé...?_

* * *

><p>Nouvel an 2017 - Vingt-cinq ans<p>

Chez Sakura et Sai, la fête battait son plein. Depuis quelques années, les enfants qui s'étaient incrustés de force dans le groupe d'amis les avaient forcé à ralentir un peu sur la bouteille ainsi qu'à parfois faire attention aux mots qu'il utilisaient. Cette fois-ci, tous les rejetons étaient restés dans leur État natal, et le poupon de Sakura se trouvait chez sa mère. Tous avaient bien besoin d'un bon défouloir, après une nouvelle année de crise économique, et de recherche de travail fructueuse pour certains. Même Shikamaru - qui n'était pas pauvre - avait dû se trouver un petit boulot pour pouvoir enfin s'acheter un appart' correct avec Temari, toujours au Nouveau Mexique.

Enfin, l'heure n'était pas à la peur des factures, des licenciements qui se multipliaient et du stress de plus en plus conséquent qui montait aux États-Unis: ils fêtaient la nouvelle année en espérant que la suivante serait meilleure.

Ils profitèrent du fait que Sakura possède une maison un peu isolée pour monter le son de la musique à fond, ne craignant pas le courroux des voisins. Les bouteilles se multiplièrent, et ils eurent l'impression de retrouver leur soirées _hard _qu'ils faisaient au lycée - l'herbe en moins. Ceux qui cherchaient un peu de calme et d'air frais allaient faire une petite promenade sur la plage, profitant du son de la mer et de la lumière douce de la lune.

Tout était préparé pour une soirée exquise, qui resterait dans les mémoires.

Et Sakura, principalement, souhaitait plus que tout que cette soirée soit mémorable, surtout pour deux de ses meilleurs amis.

Vers deux heures, on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et trouva une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts sur le perron.

« Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous? »

La jeune fille sur le pas de la porte leva les sourcils, et répondit comme si c'était une évidence:

« Je suis Shion. Suis-je bien chez Sakura Haruno? »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, puis adressa un regard d'excuse à la jeune femme.

« Excusez-moi, je vais chercher Naruto... »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, Sakura avait fermé la porte. Elle courut à travers sa maison, cherchant fiévreusement le blond du regard. Quand elle le trouva assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, une canette de bière à la main, elle l'attrapa et le tira jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Sakura, qu'est-ce qui t'a- »

« Il y a une jeune fille qui s'appelle Shion à la porte et qui veut te voir! » cria t-elle, visiblement sur les nerfs « Alors tu vas la voir, tu la vires et _après _tu parles d'elle à Sasuke! »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et s'écria:

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? »

« Je m'en contrefiche, tu la vire d'ici! »

L'Uzumaki hocha vivement la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée, bousculant au passage quelques uns de ses amis.

Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il haussa les sourcils en s'apercevant que personne n'était sur le perron, et se retourna, catastrophé. Shion était près de Kiba, à côté du bar. Alors qu'il courait en leur direction, l'Inuzuka coupa toutes les conversations en criant:

« Quoi? ! Tu es la fiancée de Naruto? »

Soudain, le-dit fiancé sentit son sang se glacer. Il eut l'impression que le monde basculait et sa respiration se coupa. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant pour empêcher la jeune fille de répondre, mais elle hocha la tête, gênée, et expliqua à Kiba, bien que ce fusse l'assemblée entière qui écoute.

« Oui, il se trouve que nos parents ont décidé de notre union quand nous étions petits... »

Un bruit de verre qui explose se fit entendre, et la voix de Neji brisa le silence:

« Hé, attends Sasuke! Où tu vas? »

Blanc comme un linge, Naruto se tourna vers son meilleur ami et vit son dos s'éloigner. La porte d'entrée claqua.

L'Uzumaki trembla de tout ses membres, et fut totalement pétrifié.

Sasuke... Après avoir appris qu'il était fiancé, Sasuke était parti. La terreur le consuma sur place, et il sentit une légère nausée lui monter aux lèvres. Doucement, une de ses mains monta à sa bouche, et il resta horrifié.

_Non..._

« Oh, Naruto tu es là... » fit Shion, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Désolée d'être arrivée si tard, mais je- »

« Shion, » siffla t-il rageusement. « Pourquoi tu es venue? »

La blonde aux yeux verts trembla sous la force de la voix de son fiancé, mais reprit contenance en disant plus fortement:

« On doit se marier dans quelques mois et on s'est à peine vus! Tu croyais que j'allais rester sans rien faire? »

« Mais pas _aujourd'hui_! » hurla t-il, se sentant au bord des larmes.

Il serra les dents, sifflant et ses poings tremblèrent.

Parmi tous les jours possibles, pourquoi _ce soir_? Pourquoi le soir où il voulait enfin parler à Sasuke?

Il ne voulait pas craquer, pas devant tous ses amis, pas après tant de temps. Il avait tenu trois ans, trois longues années, merde!

Après avoir laissé échapper un son qui ressemblait un peu trop à un sanglot, il s'enfuit de la petite maison.

_Trouve-le, trouve-le, trouve-le_

_Et ne le laisse plus partir._

Non, non, il ne le laisserait pas partir! _Je reviens dans une minute_, ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Il avait caché durant tout ce temps une information des plus importantes à celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il avait cru qu'avec le temps, Shion oublierait cette promesse. Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi maintenant_? !

Dans le sable, sa course devint de plus en plus difficile. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol, il manqua trébucher plus d'une fois. La lune fut à ce moment cachée par des nuages.

_Où es-tu, Sasuke!_

_Trouve-le, trouve-le, trouve-le... Tu dois le trouver!_

La respiration erratique, il fouillait les dunes du regard. Il sentait des gouttes de sueur glacées lui glisser sur le peau avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Bordel, la nuit était trop noire!

Et soudain, immobile au milieu de la plage à une centaine de mètres, il le vit.

Sasuke l'entendit approcher, mais resta de dos, crispant ses poings. Quand Naruto fit encore un pas fébrile pour l'approcher, sa voix grave résonna, à la fois si ironique et blessée:

« Quoi? Tu viens m'apporter l'invitation à ton soi-disant mariage? »

Naruto vit un quart du visage de son meilleur ami se dessiner, sa peau opaline ressortissant sous la lumière lunaire.

« N-Non, Sasuke, tu te trompe, je- »

« J'en ai rien à faire de ton explication! » hurla Sasuke.

Naruto fut figé sur place, le cri de l'Uchiha continua inexorablement à se répéter en écho dans son crâne.

« Franchement, j'en ai marre Naruto, _marre_. J'en ai assez de toi. Tu me gonfles. »

L'Uchiha fit un pas et commença à s'éloigner du blond qui resta statufié, ne parvenant pas à comprendre les mots de son meilleur ami.

_Ne le laisse plus partir_.

Il se jeta sur Sasuke, attrapant son bras.

« Attends, non! »

D'un mouvement brusque, il s'écarta et tenta de s'arracher à la prise du blond. Seulement, celui-ci tint bon et le tira vers lui, sifflant:

« Je voulais t'en parler, Sasuke! J'allais le faire, mais Shion n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. »

« Lâche-moi! »

Sasuke tira son bras une nouvelle fois, plus violemment, et immédiatement après suivit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Sonné, Naruto tangua un peu, mais s'accrocha à son t-shirt.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir, teme! »

« Casse-toi, Naruto, je ne veux plus te voir, tu le comprend, ça? »

Se débattant, le brun propulsa son pied sur la poitrine de l'Uzumaki qui tomba sur le sable.

« Je ne veux pas rester ici pour assister à ton mariage pourri. Et puis quoi encore? Trouve-toi un autre témoin, j'ai assez duré comme ça. Franchement, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. »

Il resta au sol quelques secondes avait de se relever et de courir le poing levé en direction de l'Uchiha.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était faux! »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, sifflant, et évita adroitement le crochet et en profita pour lui administrer un coup dans le genou, ce qui le fit tomber à terre, gémissant de douleur. Naruto n'abandonna pas et tenta cette fois d'attraper un de ses bras pour le coincer.

« Jamais je ne me marierai à qui que ce soit sans t'en parler! Et même si c'était vrai, je ne voudrais pas me marier si tu n'es pas avec moi! Sans toi, ça ne sert à rien! »

Lâchant un juron, Sasuke s'écarta du blond et lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac, ce qui lui fit cracher un peu de sang au blond. Celui-ci en profita pour l'attraper par la taille et le plaquer au sol, lui faisant avaler du sable au passage. Sasuke se redressa d'un coup du tête dans la mâchoire de Naruto qui se mordit violemment la langue, puis s'écarta précipitamment, prenant ses distances.

« Laisse-moi, Naruto... » exhala l'Uchiha, à bout de souffle. « Est-ce trop demander? Ou bien tu veux continuer de jouer, te moquer de moi en sautant sur toutes les filles qui traînent, hein? Dis-le si tu me déteste à ce point là! »

« Ne dis pas ça! Tu sais bien que c'est faux! »

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence quelques secondes avant de se jeter à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Durant sa course, les yeux bleus aperçurent enfin les prunelles corbeaux qui étaient tout aussi plongées dans les siennes. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit qu'elles étaient noyés de larmes, qu'elles n'exprimaient que la colère et la souffrance.

Sans qu'il sache comment, Naruto se retrouva coincé au sol, ses poignets coincés sous les genoux de Sasuke. Il resta terrifié en restant immergé par cet océan d'encre, et le poing de Sasuke qui était resté en l'air s'abattit.

Au même moment, il vit une larme s'échapper et atterrir sur son t-shirt.

Aussitôt, un autre répondit et il sentit sa nuque se tordre violemment sur le côté. À chaque coup que l'Uchiha enchaînait, il crachait divers insultes, la plupart étouffées.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre autant le contrôle. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été si écarquillés et sa colère si vive.

Soudain, Naruto comprit enfin les phrases qu'il répétait sans cesse.

« Je te hais! »

Le cœur de Naruto fit un nouveau bond, chaque insulte de Sasuke lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard.

« C'est à cause de toi, tout ça! »

Il se sentait si mal, si coupable. Il aurait dû écouter Sakura, et lui dire, tout lui dire. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait?

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? »

Ah oui...

« Pourquoi je dois subir ça? »

Il avait eu peur.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas réagi à temps? »

Il avait eu peur de tout perdre, comme lors de _cette nuit_. Il avait craint de perdre la seul chose qui le retenait encore sur cette planète. Il avait cru que la Terre tournerait encore sans qu'il ne se déclare, que ce n'était pas grand chose.

« Merde, Naruto, je ne veux pas de ça! »

Non, il ne voulait pas de ça. Non, la Terre ne tournerait plus rond. Sans Sasuke, sans lui dire, il ne vivait pas. Il se contentait de dépérir.

« Juste nous, comme avant! »

Comme avant... Oui, il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il aimait profondément son meilleur ami, au point que ça le détruisait chaque jour.

Mais il voulait aussi que tout change, profondément. Qu'ils puissent enfin accéder à ce qu'ils espéraient depuis le début.

Tout simplement le bonheur.

Le poing de Sasuke s'immobilisa dans l'air.

Naruto avait réussi à extraire l'un de ses mains et avait empêché Sasuke de le frapper encore une fois. La voix de Sakura résonna dans son crâne tandis que leurs yeux s'accrochaient et ne se détachaient plus.

_Grandis un peu, Naruto!_

_Dis-lui, il faut que tu essaie!_

_Si tu ne le fais pas, tu t'en voudra toute ta vie!_

_Ne le laisse plus partir._

_Il ne reviendra pas dans une minute, c'est un mensonge. Alors dis-lui, et fais-le rester._

_Ne le laisse plus partir._

_Tu l'aimes, non?_

« Sasuke... »

Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux cobalt qui étincelèrent sous la lumière des étoiles.

« Je suis... Si désolé... »

Il hoqueta et reprit, profitant du silence de l'Uchiha:

« Je-J'ai jamais voulu ça... Pour ce soir, j'imaginais quelque chose de complètement différent. Je voulais te dire que... » les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, tandis que le pouls du brun s'accélérait. « Que... Merde, Sasuke, je veux pas te perdre! » finit-il par crier, des trémolos dans la voix et les yeux noyés de larmes.

« Je ne veux pas que tu repartes... » reprit-il, reniflant. « J'ai pas l'intention d'épouser Shion, c'est avec toi que je veux rester! Et personne d'autre! »

Sa main lâcha le poignet de Sasuke qui s'était figé, et vint se poser sur sa nuque. Doucement, il se redressa et s'approcha, ne lâchant plus ses yeux.

« C'est toi, Sasuke. » murmura t-il plus déterminé.

Leurs lèvres tremblèrent d'excitation, de peur, d'envie, de doute.

Naruto vit une vague de terreur passer dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, et son cœur se serra. Il se sentit si bien contre lui, sa chaleur l'étouffant et le rassurant à la fois. Il voulut arrêter le temps, rester ainsi éternellement.

Sasuke se sentit secoué par une brusque nausée. Ce qu'il voulait depuis tellement de temps, il en était si proche...

Juste... Quelques... Centimètres.

« Arrête, imbécile. » chuchota Sasuke.

Naruto s'arrêta à seulement quelques millimètres. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Si proche...

« Non. » souffla t-il simplement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés sous la sensation. Ils se touchèrent, se goûtèrent, firent ce qu'ils rêvaient depuis si longtemps. Ils se sentirent toucher le paradis.

Les mouvements peut-être un peu trop brusques sous l'adrénaline qui les ravageaient, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si le monde s'était arrêté pour eux. Parfois ils ralentissaient la cadence, puis leur course de vitesse reprenait ; parfois c'était juste doux et aimant, puis langoureux et profond.

Assis l'un sur l'autre sur cette plage de Floride, ils firent ce que des mots n'auraient jamais pu exprimer.

Ils firent l'Amour, au sens propre du terme.

* * *

><p>Et voilà comment se termine ce long cadeau que je vous ai fait pour le Nouvel an 2012... Verdict?<p>

Je le dis tout de suite, maintenant que c'est fini (et vu que je n'ai pas reçu de review en parlant T_T) la dernière scène de la première partie est issue d'un épisode de la très connue série Friends :) Dans cet épisode, c'est Chandler qui veut qu'on l'embrasse, et Joey, à bout, finit par le faire ^^ Bon, les circonstances sont différentes, et ne s'ensuit pas une relation homosexuelle entre les deux, mais faire le parallèle m'a amusée.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie lors de ce four-shot! :) Gros gros mercis à Hostia-Ria, Ketsuchi, ThanhXuan et Chu pour leur reviews! :)

Petite indication: pour la fin... « Ils firent l'Amour, au sens propre du terme » Vous pouvez prendre ceci dans le sens que vous voulez. Vous pouvez choisir la plus jolie signification, qui est qu'en s'embrassant et exposant tous les sentiments enfouis ils "font l'amour"... Vous pouvez aussi choisir la signification usuelle, mais bon c'est pas trop pareil :D

Et moi, quelle est la signification que j'ai choisie? Hahaha... ^^' On va dire la une (oooh...) ... Mais bon, après leur bisou-bisou, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, heiiin... (ouaiiis!)

Mais je n'écrirais pas la moindre ligne sur ce qu'il se passe ensuite! Je me contente de l'imaginer... (s'en va en sifflotant)

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE ''JE REVIENS DANS UNE MINUTE''<strong>

**...**

**… Ou pas?**


	5. Partie bonus: Qui reveut du gâteau?

Et non, ce n'est pas la fin, mes amis! XD Voicivoicivoici... LES SCENES BONUS! XD

Ce sont de grosses débilités qui me sont venues durant mon écriture, mais que je voulais absolument poster. Je vais faire une petite parenthèse 'histoire' à chacune d'entre elles...

Pour celle-ci, elle explique quelques petits détails de la dernière partie. Je comptais la mettre à la fin de la partie 4, mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus drôle en scène bonus.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p><strong>Scène bonus 1: Non, elle n'a pas osé...?<strong>

Ils finirent par se détacher, à bout de souffle et burent le regard de l'autre.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, se sentant gêné du regard de Naruto.

« Que-Quoi? »

Un grand sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres du blond qui ébouriffa la crinière brune de son meilleur ami.

« T'es mignon quand tu rougis, Sasuke-chan. »

Le brun détourna la tête, vexé comme un pou, ce qui renforça l'hilarité de l'Uzumaki. Naruto nota avec un petit pincement au cœur que l'Uchiha ne fit rien pour enlever sa main de ses cheveux.

« Dis Sasuke... » murmura t-il plus sérieusement. « Tu peux bouger, s'il te plaît? Pas que ça ne me plaise pas, mais c'est pas méga-confortable. »

Roulant des yeux, il se redressa et permit au blond de s'assoir sur le sable à ses côtés. Ils fixèrent les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage à quelques mètres de là.

« Naruto, ça fait combien de temps que tu...? »

Malgré l'absence du dernier mot de sa phrase, le New-Yorkais comprit. Il baissa la tête et marmonna, détournant le regard.

« Environ trois ans. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

« Hein? »

« Ouais, je crois que ça date de ton emménagement, en fait... »

Le brun abattit sa main sur son front, dépité:

« Merde... J'y crois pas. »

Levant les sourcils, Naruto lui répondit un ''Hm?'' perplexe et Sasuke poursuivit:

« Si j'avais su, je me serais pas ruiné la santé à le garder pour moi si longtemps. Merde, Sakura avait raison, finalement! »

Les rouages du cerveau de Naruto s'emboitèrent lentement, et il comprit quelques secondes plus tard, levant un index interrogatif:

« Tu l'avais dit à Sakura? »

« Ouais... » soupira t-il.

« Quand? »

« Au Nouvel An d'il y a trois ans. »

Voyant la mine épouvantée de son meilleur ami, Sasuke leva un sourcil perplexe.

« Quoi? »

Soudain, Naruto se leva, furibond, et hurla:

« Merde! Elle savait! Et elle m'a rien dit! »

« Hein? Tu lui avais dit aussi! »

« Bien sûr! » s'époumona Naruto.

Il y eut soudain un silence, durant lequel ils se mirent à réfléchir ardemment.

Sakura était au courant pour eux deux, et voulait qu'ils s'avouent tout.

C'était étrange que Shion ait su comment venir chez Sakura toute seule...

Bizarrement, personne ne les avait suivis jusqu'à la plage...

Ils eurent soudainement en tête l'image d'une Sakura démoniaque, se frottant les mains et riant.

« Elle... » commença Sasuke.

« A tout organisé? » finit Naruto, la bouche grande ouverte.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis Naruto se mit à courir en direction de la demeure de la Haruno.

« SAKURA! »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Extraits d'une conversation MSN depuis l'ordinateur de Sakura Haruno:<em>**

_Sakura: Où en est le plan?_

_Ino: Me suis liée avec Shion, qui travaille à l'étage dessus._

_Sakura: Cool. Essaie de rester avec elle le + longtemps._

_Ino: OK. & les deux crétins?_

_Sakura: Ai parlé avec Sasuke, puis Naruto. Ils se doutent de rien. Naruto m'a promis de lui dire le 31/12._

_Ino: Il le fera jamais -_-_

_Sakura: Justement! J'ai trouvé à quoi va ns servir Shion._

_Ino: ?_

_Sakura: Tu lui propose de venir pour le réveillon chz moi. Elle débarque. Elle dit à tt le monde qu'elle est fiancée à Naruto. Sasuke va péter un câble. Je les sort dehors pour qu'ils papotent. Et love love love._

_Ino: J'AIME! Faut que j'amène mon appareil. Je me planquerai dans les buissons LOL._

_Sakura: Mouhaha..._

_Ino: XD On va les décoincer, ces deux homos qui s'assument pas!_

_Sakura: Oublie pas de prévenir Temari, je lui ai promis de lui dire quand ça sera OK._

_Ino: No soucy._

_Ino s'est déconnectée._

* * *

><p>Et voilà... Pour ce qui suit, on est encore juste après la partie 4. Je dois dire que j'adore le titre de cette scène bonus XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Scène bonus 2: Après les gros poutous, viennent les gros boulets.<strong>

Sakura, après avoir renvoyé Shion d'une façon pas-très-polie-c'est-vrai, courut sur la plage à la recherche de ses deux amis. Elle voulait savoir si son plan avait fonctionné. Kiba, se sentant un peu coupable, l'accompagna afin de s'excuser auprès de l'Uzumaki.

À force de scruter dans la nuit noire, ils parvinrent à discerner deux silhouettes bras-dessus bras-dessous qui s'avançaient vers eux. Reconnaissant ses deux meilleurs amis, un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Sakura qui courut à leur rencontre.

Quand elle put enfin apercevoir leur visage, elle les trouva... Beaux. Ils respiraient le bonheur, l'épanouissement et la satisfaction. Peut-être était-ce seulement son imagination, mais elle avait l'impression que les regards qu'ils se jetaient étaient bien trop doux pour seulement deux amis.

Et quand ils furent assez près, elle parvint à distinguer plus de détails... Pourquoi étaient-ils recouverts de bleus?

Les poings serrés, elle s'avança plus rapidement et, quand elle fut à leur hauteur, les accueillit d'un bon coup de poing "à la Sakura" qui les fit tomber de concert.

« Imbéciles, vous ne pouvez pas discuter sans vous frapper? ! Regardez-vous, on dirait des clochards! Vous êtes i-m-m-o-n-d-e-s! Allez vous lavez et vous soigner, crétins! »

Devant l'autorité de Sakura, ils ne purent qu'opiner fébrilement et se relever. Voyant que les deux tenaient à peine debout, Sakura vint attraper le bras de Naruto et Kiba celui de Sasuke. Ils se dirigèrent donc à petits pas en direction de la maisonnée. Durant le chemin, Naruto la disputa discrètement pour avoir mit son grain de sel et avoir tout organisé pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, ce à quoi elle ne répondit que par un sourire ravi. Elle rétorqua qu'ils devraient lui être reconnaissants, car sans elle ils seraient encore en train de pédaler dans la semoule.

« Au fait, » ajouta t-elle en chuchotant encore plus doucement « ta braguette est encore ouverte. »

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, le blond zippa la fermeture et détourna le regard, boudeur, tandis que Sakura lançait une œillade moqueuse à Sasuke qui souriait peut-être plus fortement que d'habitude.

* * *

><p>Voilà, je pense que ça répond à la fameuse question du chapitre précédent ^0^ Ensuite, on revient en arrière. Cette scène-là se passe deux ans avant la partie 4. Je comptais mettre celle-ci pour le début de la partie 4, mais finalement j'ai changé pour la scène de bronzette et thé glacé ^^ Ca me semblait plus amusant XD Petite note: Le titre est ma réplique préférée de San, qui se trouve dans le chapitre 6 et qui est prononcée par mon cher Shikamaru ^_^ Qui avait reconnu?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Scène bonus 3: la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants <em>et <em>des bourrés**

Dans un bar de Brooklyn, deux amis venaient de se retrouver après quelques mois. La jeune fille était rentrée de son voyage de noce une semaine avant. Ils avaient commencé la soirée avec simplement une bière et un Malibu, mais en étaient à présent à la vodka, ce qui, évidemment, les rendirent bien joyeux.

« Te marier est la pire idée que tu as eue... Encore plus avec ce taré de Sai! »

« C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre... » ricana Sakura, affalée sur le comptoir et les joues ayant dépassé le seuil du rouge. « Mais au moins, il est riche et beau! »

Naruto rit bruyamment avant de boire cul-sec le verre posé devant lui.

« Au fait, » poursuivit la jeune femme « comment ça se passe pour toi? Toujours pas d'histoire d'amour à me raconter autre que des vagabondages dans les bars? »

Le blond perdit quelques couleurs et prit une expression morose, presque ennuyée.

« Je-Je sais pas... »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et releva de force la tête de l'Uzumaki qu'il avait caché dans ses bras croisés.

« Ooh, ça c'est pas bon signe! Il y a une fille, hein? »

Le visage de Naruto rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était de base et détourna les yeux.

« On va dire ça... »

Un petit sourire triste étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle redoutait ce moment depuis très longtemps. Elle aurait voulu que Naruto reste célibataire jusqu'à que Sasuke ose enfin lui parler de ses sentiments. Cela le briserai d'apprendre qu'à nouveau, Naruto s'éloignerait de lui, et la première réaction de ce puéril Uchiha serait de partir. Encore. Et ça, Sakura le refusait.

« J'ai un amie qui... On va dire me plaît. Mais je peux rien lui dire... »

Sakura sauta sur l'occasion et s'écria:

« Si elle est avec quelqu'un, tu n'as pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit! Tu- »

« Non, non c'est pas ça! » l'interrompit-il « C'est juste que c'est... Une très bonne amie. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le perdre... Heu, je voulais dire la perdre! » se rattrapa Naruto en bégayant furieusement et renversant son verre - heureusement vide.

Sakura cligna des yeux, son cerveau faisant coïncider les informations, puis se leva brusquement.

« C'est un mec! »

« C'était juste une erreur de prononciation! »

« C'est qui, c'est qui, c'est quiii? » continua de crier Sakura.

Soudain, elle se figea, et afficha une expression de réflexion intense, tandis que Naruto lui faisait signe de baisser le volume sonore.

« Noooon... C'est Sasu- ? »

Il la fit taire d'une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés au possible et ayant l'air terrifié. Derrière lui apparut une montagne humaine qui les fusillait du regard.

« Encore un cri, et dehors. »

Naruto secoua ses mains, se sentant comme une souris prise au piège par un lion, puis se rendit compte qu'il avait lâché la rosée par la même occasion. Apeuré, il se retourna vers Sakura qui avait gardé la bouche grande ouverte, les orbes émeraudes brillantes. Lentement, ses lèvres bougèrent.

« C'EST PAS VRA- »

En deux temps trois mouvements, ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir. Sakura continuait de fixer un point dans la nuit, la bouche ouverte. Soupirant, Naruto se mit à s'éloigner les mains dans les poches en fusillant l'horizon du regard, ce qui réveilla la jeune femme.

« Attends, Naruto! »

« Tu m'énerves, Sakura... »

Adressant un regard d'excuse, elle marmonna:

« Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû sauter à cette conclusion... Si ça te gêne à ce point, je veux bien qu'on change de sujet. »

Naruto s'arrêta de marcher et commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Un silence plana et il chuchota:

« J'étais sûr que tu comprendrais pas de toute façon. » il serra les dents et siffla: « Directement, tu considère ça comme une blague... Et si c'était sérieux, hein? » s'écria t-il en se retournant vers Sakura « Tu me traiterais de pédale, de sale homo? »

Sakura battit des paupières, troublée.

« Hein? »

Il lui envoya un regard noir, puis secoua la tête.

« Non... Contente-toi d'oublier. J'aurais jamais du boire autant, je commence à dire des conneries. » conclut-il en se frottant le cuir chevelu.

« Ah non, pas question! Explique-moi, je veux tout savoir. » son visage s'adoucit « Je suis ta meilleure amie, non? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Baissant le visage, il opina légèrement avant de s'assoir sur le bord du trottoir, sa tête cachée dans ses mains.

« C-C'est si grave que ça? » demanda t-elle prudemment.

Il exhala lentement, puis resta silencieux quelques secondes, son regard planant sur l'asphalte et les voitures qui passaient devant lui.

« Disons que ce n'est pas simple... De vivre avec quelqu'un, de l'aimer comme un frère et de se rendre compte que... » il déglutit et se remit à rougir. « C'est peut-être plus que de l'amour fraternel. »

Un frisson secoua Sakura, tandis qu'elle comprenait la situation dans son ensemble.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu... T'en es rendu compte? »

« Après le Nouvel An. »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, s'asseyant à côté de son ami pour laisser son regard planer au loin à son tour.

Sasuke vivait sans cesse un calvaire car il croyait que Naruto ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aimait. Et c'était réciproque pour Naruto. Aucun des deux n'osaient faire le premier pas, redoutant ce que la perte de l'autre entraînerait.

Elle aurait pu tout avouer à Naruto, lui dire que Sasuke l'aimait vraiment, lui aussi. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Tout d'abord, il aurait fallu qu'il la croie, et ensuite qu'il ose se dévoiler à Sasuke. Elle connaissait assez les hommes pour savoir qu'ils pouvaient être de vrais couards sur leurs sentiments, se contentant de les garder au fond d'eux.

Il faudrait qu'elle parvienne à les réunir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce fut ce qu'elle se promit cette nuit-là, tandis qu'elle enlaçait doucement de son étreinte chaleureuse le dos de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Voilà, une scène un peu moins drôle que les précédentes, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien, heiiin... Scène suivante: gros gros gros délire... Inqualifiable, j'ai eu un gros fou rire en l'écrivant XD Vous allez voir, et si vous n'êtes pas mort, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^'' Se passe entre la partie 3 et 4.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Scène bonus 4: la vérité, c'est que les Uchiha sont des pervers<strong>

Sasuke avait décidé de garder pour lui l'amour qu'il portait envers son meilleur ami. Après tout, c'était un Uchiha. Il avait sa fierté, il savait se tenir. Non, jamais il ne laisserait un œil traîner près de la serrure de la salle de bain quand Naruto s'y trouvait ; jamais il ne penserait à glisser un produit illicite dans le café du matin du blond pour qu'il vienne se plaindre auprès de lui d'un problème _en dessous de la ceinture _et qu'il lui demande son avis ; jamais il n'achèterait plus de ramens pour entendre plus souvent les sons qu'émettaient son colocataire quand il les savourait ; jamais il ne lui piquerait un de ses t-shirt pour dormir avec ; jamais il n'agirait comme un pervers, un stalker, un dingue.

« Je te jure, » s'exclama Naruto en déposant sa tasse de café dans l'évier, ricanant avec le rose aux joues « hier j'ai encore eu une longue "discussion" avec _MissSharingan423_! Franchement, elle, il faut que je la voie et qu'on "conclue"! » Naruto accompagna sa déclaration d'un grande tape l'épaule de son meilleur ami et sortit de la pièce en riant.

Sasuke le suivit des yeux, bien qu'il regarde peut-être un peu plus bas que son dos.

Ah oui, avait-il oublié d'ajouter qu'il ne s'inscrirait jamais à un site de rencontre en temps que femme et en profiterait pour faire un remake du téléphone rose par chat avec un certain _KyuubiNoJinchuuriki99_?

* * *

><p>LOL Sans commentaire...<p>

Pour finir... Voiciiii... Papy, qui pour la première fois, va faire sa petite causette avec les persos!

* * *

><p><strong>Papy<strong>: Salut salut, voici donc les dernières scènes de Minute! Ce sont des gros délires que je me suis faits, alors ne m'en voulez pas ^^ A NE PAS PRENDRE AU SERIEUX DU TOUT!

**Naruto**: Alors ça veut dire qu'elles sont complètement fausses? -_-

**Papy**: Non! Ça veut simplement dire que j'ai bien aimé écrire cette UA, et que j'ai voulu développer deux trois petites choses en plus...

**Sasuke**: Mouais. Tu voulais plus t'amuser avec nous, hein?

**Papy**: Oui, aussi XD

_Silence de mort sur le plateau. Soudain, débarque un être étrange mi-lion, mi-palmier:_

**SasoO**: TCHÔ LILOO! Qu'est-ce que tu-

_Elle s'arrête soudainement, foudroyant du regard Sasuke qui lui rend bien._

**Sasuke**: C'est qui cette fille?

**SasoO**: Lui... Qu'est-ce que ce mec fout là, heiiiiin?

**Papy**: Roooh... C'est juste Sasuke! Tu va pas nous refaire ta crise?

**SasoO**: USO DAAAAA! Il a tué Itachi!

**Sasuke**: Et alors?

**SasoO**: JE VAIS LE-!

**Papy** _(empêchant SasoO de sauter sur Sasuke)_: Calme, calme... C'est rien...

**SasoO**: Ah ouais? Et tu ferais quoi, toi, si Light arrivait ici, hein?

_Papy se raidit, quand soudain la porte s'ouvre._

**Light**: N'utilisez même pas mon nom, vermisseaux. Prosternez-vous devant votre Dieu!

_Grand silence..._

**Papy **_(se transforme en Papy-bi, le démon raton-laveur à 39 queues)_: GAAAAH! LE CONNARD EST LA! JE VAIS LE TUEEEER!

**Light**: Bouge plus, ou je te tue avec mon Death Note!

**Papy**: M'en fout, j'ai mon Death clavier YIHIII!

**Naruto**_ (parlant de SasoO)_: Tu es... Une terroriste. Tu va mourir, tu le sais?

**SasoO** _(ignore Naruto)_: Sasuke! Viens te battre!

**Sasuke**: J'attendais que ça! _(sort sa Kusanagi)_.

_Sur le plateau, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. SasoO vient de sortir un Zanpakuto d'on-ne-sait-où et se bat en duel avec Sasuke et son Mangekyou Sharingan. Papy vient d'invoquer sa carte Yu-Gi-Oh! Roy Mustang pour qu'il crame ''le connard'' avec ses flammes, mais il ne veut pas, parce-qu'il-était-en-plein-rendez-vous, et se barre. Alors, Papy sort ses gants, son casque de Linebacker, et étire son bras au maximum pour frapper Light en pleine gueule:_

**Papy**: TRIDENT TACKLE!

_Au milieu de tout ça, Ab' est arrivé, et demande à Naruto qui regarde Sasuke détruire SasoO:_

**Ab'**: Ils font quoi?

_Naruto le regarde, s'interroge deux secondes pour savoir pourquoi un type porte un masque, pense à Kakashi, puis hausse les épaules._

**Naruto**: Papy a décidé de faire sa première connerie de fin.

**Ab'**: Aaah... Je comprend mieux -_-

* * *

><p>Bref, j'ai essayé de parler avec mes persos.<p>

Peut-être ferais-je une adaptation ''manganisée'' de ce délire de fin... J'avoue que j'aime écrire des conneries dans ce genre, ça me détend... ^^ D'ailleurs, il faut toujours que des gens n'ayant rien à voir avec le délire de départ se pointent, c'est incroyable, ça... Jamais tranquille, ici! XD Au passage, la personne qui parviendra à trouver chaque manga ayant une référence dans ce minuscule délire aura mon respect éternel ^^ (Allez, creusez-vous la tête... Indice: ils sont au nombre incroyable de huit...)

Enfin, voici enfin la fin de Minute! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé suivre ceci autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire! On se revoit pour la suite de San, ou encore pour ma prochaine fiction longue qui (annonce mondiale) sera une UA tirée d'un manga assez connu! ^0^ Faites vos jeux, essayez de deviner lequel! ^^ (ce que je suis joueuse, ce soir! x)


End file.
